Escaping Hell
by Demonic Hope
Summary: On her death bed Narcissa tells Draco Lucius is not his real father and that his only hope of survival is by finding sanctuary with the Potter heir Harry. Draco finds a badly abused Harry at the Dursleys and the two boys run leaving the magical world reeling. Snape has to track them down before the Death Eaters can find them and only Sirius can find Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of you looking for an update for To Hogwarts with the Dog it is still being worked on and the next chapter will be posted in a few days. This story is a plot bunny that attacked me and would not go away. For new readers Hi ya.**_

_**Okay before anyone starts I want to warn them. I do answer my reviews in my Authors Note. If you dislike that please turn back now. I have my reasoning on my page. I**__**also do not like to use a beta though V.L Crawford looks over the chapters for me and between the two of us we catch must mistakes between us. If you have issues with either of these please turn back now.**_

_**Alright a little on the story:**_

_**Main characters: Draco, Sirius, Harry, Severus, later on Remus.**_

_**Pairings: One sided Sirius/James and past Severus/Lily.**_

_**Rating: T for swearing and minor violence.**_

_**Warning: Does contain child abuse, bad language, and Draco being Draco.**_

_**Bashing: Some Weasleys, Dumbledore, Dursleys.**_

_**Summary: On her Death bed Narcissa reveals the Draco is not Lucius son and that Draco's only hope of survival getting the protection of the house of Potters and its remaining heir Harry. When both boys disappear Snape must rescue the only man that has the ability to track down the boys. Sirius and Snape must find the boys and save them from the life the wizarding world wants them to live.**_

_**Sirius is raising Harry and Draco in this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JKR. And despite my frequent attempts to kidnap Draco I do not own him.**_

The world seemed to pull away forming a bubble around him. He didn't feel the lush carpets beneath his feet, he didn't hear his own labored breathing, he didn't fell the tears sliding down his cheeks. The world didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that he had only minutes before stepped off the Hogwarts express his gray eyes searching of his mother before his world had been shattered.

He knew his father wouldn't be there. He never was but much to his shock instead of finding her gentle face he found his father's cold one. Blaise noticed his suddenly tense posture and his dark eyes following Draco's gaze until he too noticed. "

Send Lavana to my place as soon as you get home." Blaise whispered as he clapped him on the shoulder and Draco managed a nod as his stomach twisted into knots. Lavana hooted softly in her cage at the mention of her name only to be quickly hushed by her wizard. As much as he enjoyed his Eurasian eagle owl's company if his father was angry at his son or even worse drunk and angry at his son she would go the same way as his puppy. Which meant buried in the yard. It was much better for her to stay with Blaise like she had all of last summer after it was found out that Draco had only been second in his year in terms of grades. Beaten by a mudblood of all people. And not just any mudblood but Potter's pet mudblood.

His feet dragged on the ground as he made his way over to the man. Lucius Malfoy looked over his twelve year old son distain clear in his eyes. "I see you once again have decided to embarrass me in public with your appearance Draco. Tuck your shirt in this instant."

Draco looked down at the slightly tight fitting black jeans he wore and the green shirt. Personally he thought he had chosen his outfit quite well for how little he ever dressed like a Mudblood but there was no pleasing his father. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he would never allow to show he tidied his appearance.

Lucius sneered as he watched his son. "You are lucky I even bothered to pick you up. If the Ministry didn't insist every student had to have a legal guardian meet them I would have sent one of the house elves."

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you Father." Draco murmured though honestly he couldn't care if his father had left him in Scotland and he had to walk home. It would be more pleasant than having his father escort him home and listen to all the ways he was a terrible son.

"As you should be Draco. Honestly if your Mother wasn't so ill…"

"What's wrong with Mother?!" Draco exclaimed his manners forgotten.

Lucius glared at his son as the outburst caused several people to look their way. "Enough of that. I will not have you acting like some common vagrant in public."

"What is wrong with my mother?" Draco asked his voice softer though just as worried filled.

"Didn't I have one of the house elves write you about this?"

"No."

"It appears that she was poisoned." Lucius Malfoy replied sounding as if he was just announcing that day's weather not that his wife had been in mortal danger.

"Poisoned? But how?" Draco breathed. Worry for his mother bubbled in his chest though he knew she must be fine. Not even his heartless bastard of a father would be this calm if she was in any danger.

Lucius examined his cane seeming bored with the whole conversation. "I have people investigating it. Nothing conclusive has been found."

"Can we please go home Father? I would like to see her."

Lucius held out his arm for his underage son while vanishing Lavana and her cage along with Draco's trunk with a flick of his wand. Draco grabbed the offered arm and held his breath as the disgusting feeling of side-along apparition took over him. A moment later his feet touched down on the thick carpet of the foyer. Nearly instantly a house elf popped up. She bowed before squeaking sadly. "Master the healer told Tinky to tell you that Mistress grows weaker. She doesn't have much longer. He request you say your goodbyes now."

Lucius scowled. "Inform him that I have other matters to attend to. I must arrange a suitable marriage for myself. Hopefully this woman's family will manage to not completely ruin themselves only a year after I marry her. "

Draco barley heard. The words his mother didn't have long echoed in his ears. Then without quite knowing when he started moving he was running through the halls. Twice he fell as he rounded a corner too quickly but he didn't feel the pain of his scrapped hands. Nothing mattered but seeing his mother. Ignoring the lie that his father and the house elf must be telling . She'd be okay. Narcissa Malfoy was the strongest woman he knew. It was an eternity later when he reached her rooms. Healer Peterson a tall thin man with pure white hair that was rapidly balding was just exiting her room. As his eyes a pale blue in coloration fell upon the panting young boy in front of him sympathy filled his aging features.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. She's not going to last the night. None of the antidotes I've tried seem to effect the poison. She's been asking for you. Go and tell her you love her and that you'll miss her like a good lad." The Healer patted him on the shoulder and retreated down the hallway to give him some privacy.

Draco stood alone in front of the imposing mahogany doors the led into his mother's part of the manor. Her wing had been for years his safe haven. His father rarely entered there and Draco had always spent as much time in there as possible as a child listening to his mother reading him stories. Now that warm loving place seemed dark and cold as he shoved the doors open. The sound of his sneakers thudding against the wooden floor seemed to echo around him and he shivered. With more courage than most Gryffindor's possessed he slowly approached his mother's bedchamber. His fingers trailed over the rich tapestries on the wall remembering how he'd use to count them as a child to find his way in the dark of night to his mother's room after a nightmare drove him from sleep. Third tapestry on the right and beside it was the door. The one of beautiful silver dragoness curled around a single gray egg the tip of the dragon's nose brushing against her child as a single wing draped over the egg like a mother tucking her baby in at night. Taking a deep breath Draco laid his hand against the door handle turning it. He exhaled in a single long puff and nudged the door open. A warm rosy light spilled out into the dark hall. The room was lit by a blazing fire that did little to dispel the chill Draco was feeling. A large bed done up with a pile of green blankets was in the dead center of the room and Draco walked to it. Praying to whatever gods there might be that this was his father's idea of a cruel joke and that he would not see his mother lying in the bed.

It seemed the gods cared nothing for the prayers of a twelve year old wizard. For lying beneath the mound of blankets was Narcissa Malfoy. Skin that had always been slightly pale now had a gray pallor as if she was already a corpse and Draco had to stare at her for several agonizing moments before he saw her chest rise with breath. Once thick hair was dull and tangled around her sunken in face and sweat covered the strands that lay across her cheeks. He eyes were closed but the lids were dark in coloration and such bruising beneath them that one would have thought her nose had been broken. A slight trembling shook her hands as Draco knelt beside her bed and took one of her hands in both his own feeling tears form in his eyes. Her hands were ice cold and dry as if death had already begun to seep the warmth from her.

"Mommy?" He whispered instinctively reverting back to the name he hadn't called her since he was three.

Slowly Narcissa stirred and her eyes opened revealing the gray orbs that were dull and flat. But as they fell on her son they brightened slightly and she managed a small smile. "My little dragon is home." She whispered hoarsely lifting the hand he held and brushed the tips of her fingers against his cheek.

"Mommy you can't die. There must be something they can do."

"There isn't anything they can do for me baby. The poison is ancient and rare and the cure has long been forgotten with time."

Tears began to slide down Draco's face. "I'll find an antidote. I won't stop until I do. You must hold on until I do."

Narcissa shook her head ever so slightly. "No, my dragon. My time has come."

Before he could even begin to protest she held a shaking finger to his lips. "Don't argue Draco. I know this is hard for you to take but it is for the best. I have lived far longer than fate originally attended. Your father saved my life when I should have died at the hands of the Dark Lord so I could give birth to our baby. You my little boy."

Draco's forehead wrinkled with confusion. Why would the Dark Lord want his mother dead? How had his father the vile creature he was have saved her from him?

"I know how upset you are right now Draco but you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say or you will be joining me in the family plot. Promise me you will."

Wondering if the poison had dulled her mind Draco nodded. "I've always done as you asked Mommy."

Narcissa smiled. "I know you have." Her expression grew serious. "Baby as soon as I'm done talking you are to go to your room and pack a bag of muggle clothing, food, your wand, money both muggle and ours, several blankets, anything that you would need to survive. Then I need you to go to Number 4 Private Drive Little Whinging Surrey and find your cousin Harry."

Draco couldn't help the sneer that curled his lip at the reminder that he was related to the half-blood lion. The bane of his existence.

"Don't make that face Draco. I don't know all the details but I have reason to suspect that Harry has guardians that would make Lucius seem like a doting father. You must get Harry on your side. He has old magic in his blood. Do you remember who his father was?"

None of this was making sense but Draco nodded. He'd do anything to please his dying mother. Even becoming BFF's with Potter. She had protected him so often as a child. Often refocusing his father's anger onto herself that this seemed like the least he could do.

"His father was James Charles Potter. The child combining two very ancient houses. The Blacks and the Potters." Draco recited remembering the lessons devoted on teaching him how the Blacks his mother's family had been dwindled down into a few children. Only two still carrying the name Black. The brothers Sirius and Regulus. One was rotting in Azkaban for murder and the other was dead.

"Good boy. I know it's hard for you to look past who Harry had for a mother but his father should more than make up for his mudblood side. So when dealing with him focus on that."

Draco nodded his head obediently. He had never thought about Harry being the child of a very rich very powerful pureblood family. Granted he was tainted by his mudblood mother but still he was half decent. More than many other could say.

"His father's blood is important. You must get Harry to take you to Potter Manor. He will instinctively know where it is. You know the ritual to find it and be claimed by the house right baby?"

Again Draco could only nod. "Why do I have to find Potter? Why must we hide at his family home?"

Narcissa patted his cheek. "You always had to know everything. Harry is the only heir of the Potters. The manor and its house elf if any are still alive will answer to him and him only. You will be safe there if you can convince him to give you sanctuary. No one will think to look for you there. Drake there is something I must tell you. I've kept it from you for years to protect you but when I die my magic will disappear and the glamor will die with me.

"What glamor?"

"You shall see soon my baby. Go to my night table and take the picture out of the top drawer." Narcissa ordered and Draco could only obey. He reluctantly released his hold on his mother's and hurried to the night stand tugging open the drawer. The picture was on top face down and he quickly picked it up and returned to his mother's death bed. He handed the photo over and watched his mother's face as she gazed at it. A smile lit her features and her eyes regained some of their sparkle.

"Your so much like him baby. He would be so proud of you."

Draco's ears perked up as he wiped more tears from his cheeks hating the stickiness. He hated to cry. It was weak and emotional. And Malfoys weren't emotional. But the knowledge someone would be proud of him caught his attention. Only his mother had ever shown any pride in having him for a child.

"Who would be proud of me?" He asked.

"Your father." She replied absently eyes fixed on the photograph.

Draco somehow managed to find the strength to snort. "Mother I just left the company of Father and he has made it quite clear I am nothing like him and therefore he has no reason to be proud of me.

"I wish you two could have met. He would have loved you so much." She murmured still seeming a million miles away.

"I have met Father and I don't think he's even fond of me much less loves me." Draco explained softly trying to tug his mother's attention back on him. Seeing his mother so unlike the strong woman that he knew began to drive the fact that she was deathly ill home. Sniffing he hid face against her neck trying to snuggle into her warmth like he had done when he was just a toddler struggling to not let tears escape his gray eyes. . Narcissa planted a kiss on the soft blond hair.

"Baby you will have time to grieve later. I want to spend every second I have left with you but it's not possible my dragon. I need you to be strong. Not just for me but for Harry when you get to him. He's going to need someone whose brave, smart, and strong like you Draco to lean on. And I expect you to be a good cousin and take care of him. He's family and I for one have lost far too much of my family to see harm come to one of the remaining ones. Even if it's the bastard child of my fool cousin and his mudblood."

Draco felt jealousy churn in his stomach. Here his mother was dying and she was more concerned about Potter then him her only son. As soon as that though hit him Draco felt guilty a strange sensation for the Slytherin. He ducked his head letting a few strands of platinum blond hair fall into his eyes hoping his mother hadn't noticed. But Narcissa was far too busy staring at the photograph. For the first time Draco did more than glance at it. The once crisp edges were worn and had the loose dog-eared appearance of a well-read book. He strained his neck trying to see what had his mother's attention. The photo showed a tall broad shouldered young man on his knees in front of a woman that was easily recognizable as his mother though her stomach was round with an unborn child. Him Draco realized absently his attention focused on them man. He was grinning at the camera long black hair tumbling around his face while one cheek rested against Narcissa's swollen stomach his arms hidden beneath a black leather jacket were wrapped around Narcissa's hips pulling her and her unborn child closer to him. The man was barley a man. Looking no older then seventeen or eighteen. His face was handsome with the high cheekbones and devilish good looks of many of the older more aristocratic families. Yet it was his eyes that held Draco's attention. The light gray of overcast clouds flecked with the blue as dark and beautiful as the Mediterranean sea. A single lighter circle of blue circling the pupil. Eyes that held just a hint of playful mischief while also a sense of love. They were his eyes. This man had the only feature of Draco's that wasn't an exact replica of his father. It was several long moments before Draco could find his tongue and ask. "Who is he?"

Narcissa traced her finger lightly over the man's face. "That's your father Draco."

He blinked the words making no sense. "My father? Lucius Malfoy is my…" Then it clicked. "You had an affair. I'm a bastard child."

Narcissa looked at her son tears shinning her eyes. "You were always a smart boy. Yes, baby. I'm so sorry I never told you. But if Lucius ever found out he would kill you. He hated your father with a passion. You father was selfless and brave and would do anything to please me. Lucius hated him. They were polar opposites and they butted heads on every issue. He was different than any of the other men I'd ever met and I fell in love with him. Our parents would never have allowed us to marry. I was to be married to Lucius and my family wouldn't hear any of my objections. So we met in secret. And when I became pregnant I wanted so badly to let the world know whose child you were. But I knew for your sake I had to keep your paternity a secret until your father and I could find a way to be together. He was so happy and proud when I told him about you my little dragon. He would have me send him owls every day we couldn't meet to tell him every little thing. He was with me the first time you kicked. I remember him lying his hand on my stomach and the wonder and love in his eyes when he felt you. He looked at me and said you had the strength and fire of a dragon. He was the one who asked if we could name you Draco and I agreed. He always from then on called you his little dragon. We were just about to run we had a safe house and everything set up in America when your father was murdered. I was alone, distraught, and pregnant and I didn't know what else to do but protect you baby. So I pretended to be the good little wife to Lucius and to take you and run the instant you were born. But my labor was difficult and when you were born there was no way I could take you and leave. But when I looked so much like your father Lucius would have known in an instant who you were sired by. Luckily the midwife I had was a friend of your fathers and she put a glamour on you so Lucius wouldn't see the resemblance. I should have left the moment I was well enough Draco but I couldn't. I was so scared Draco. So I stayed and passed you off as Lucius son and made sure you looked like him but I see it everyday. You are your father's son."

Draco for the first time in his life was speechless. He heard the words but they made little to no sense as if he was hearing someone speak while he was underwater. Slowly one by one the words fell into place. A million questions swirled around in his mind but he pushed them away and willed his Slytherin sense of survival to take over. He couldn't allow himself to think that in a few short hours his mother would be gone and his fa… no Lucius Malfoy would want him dead. Slowly and choosing his words with care he chose what questions he had to know not the ones that he wanted answers to.

"Can I use magic getting to Potter?"

Narcissa hesitated then nodded. "Yes and no. When you reach Potter Manor the trace will be stopped by the wards. But Potter is living with muggles so any magic use in their house will alert the Ministry. So only use magic in an emergency."

Draco nodded understanding. "How am I going to get Potter to come with me? We hate each other at school."

Narcissa smiled brushing her fingers against her son's cheek. "I'm not familiar with how your cousin acts Draco. But I'm sure you can find a way to get him to listen to you." Narcissa eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and she sighed. "Baby I wish I could spend all night answering your questions until I pass into the veil but you have to go. You need to get Harry and get him to take you to Potter Manor as before Lucius realizes you're gone. You must leave now Draco."

The wall he had been trying to build around his emotions shattered like it was made of glass. He bit his lip hard enough that he could taste blood struggling to hold back his tears. A soft whimper escaped his mouth as he buried his head against his mother's chest. Narcissa kissed his hair her own eyes moist. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Draco murmured lifting his head slightly to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Narcissa hands went to her throat and Draco noticed the necklace she always wore. A heart shaped locket on a thin gold chain. She undid the clasp with shaking fingers and carefully put it around his neck. "Your father gave it to me when he found out I was pregnant. I want you to have it baby." She kissed his forehead before giving him a weak shove. He starred into her eyes and whispered a final I love you before turning and running from the room.

_**What do you guys think? Please review and give me any**__**thoughts on this story. First three chaps are pretty much down and this story will be update weekly give or take a few days. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW guys this chap is nearly 12,000 words without the AN. Who wants some Harry Draco bonding? **_

_**I also gave the story a cover and more info on my page for you guys to check out.**_

_**I'm super proud of this chap so I am just gonna answer reviews and let you guys go read.**_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Aww I'm glad you like. I'm not gonna say who is Daddy is but you can guess away.**_

_**Mambajama: Thanks.**_

_**Lady Isabelle Black: Maybe. He will be in this story.**_

_**Nanettez: Well very little of this story is going to follow cannon. I personally see Draco as very intelligent and one of the top students which is why I did that. As for Harry being a bastard well that will be explained. **_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: I know I cried writing this chapter.**_

_**Guest: Thanks.**_

_**Ptl4ever419: Small hints will be dropped each chapter.**_

_**InAnneCat: Am I the only one who always thought Draco wasn't Lucius son? He just never seemed like his Daddy to me.**_

_**V.L Crawford. Yeah you do know who his daddy is. And you also know when Sirius comes in so no complaining.**_

_**MDarkspIrIt: Thanks.**_

_**Ceara1888:Thanks**_

_**Helca Maica: You will see. **_

For the second time in less than an hour Draco raced through the halls of Malfoy Manor tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Healer Peterson waited just outside the doors to his mother's wing and Draco blew past him his Slytherin sense of survival telling him that every second he dwelled at Malfoy Manor decreased his chances of making it out in one piece. Emotions churned inside him but be shoved them behind the wall created by his pureblood upbringing. They were the least of his concerns now. All his energy was needed to get out of this hell hole and every speck of noticed he gave his fear, grief, and confusion was less attention he put towards the task at hand. The process of walling up his emotions took several minutes but as he finally shoved open the doors to his own room he was noticeably more composed. His chest no longer heaved with sobs, his hands were still at his sides the shaking gone from the, and though his eyes were red and puffy from his tears no more of the weakness slipped down his cheeks.

Lavana hooted at him softly from her cage as he grabbed a piece of spare parchment and a self-inking quill. He ignored her as he made out a rough outline of his needs.

**· Backpack**  
**· Food (nonperishable)**  
**· Muggle clothes**  
**· Blankets**  
**· Basic healing kit**  
**· Wand**  
**· Parchment**  
**· Quill**  
**· Map**  
**· 100 galleons**  
**· 100 pounds**

Draco looked the list over several times and figured it was as good of a start as any. He snapped his fingers and a moment later a house-elf appeared in front of him. With its large hooked nose the elf reminded him somewhat of his godfather Severus Snape and had been a source of much amusement when he was younger.

"What can Gavy do for young Master?" The elf asked after bowing.

"I need food. Enough for two people for a week. All of it nonperishable and easy to cook in the wilderness. Breathe a word of this request to my fa…the Lord of this House and you will be digging your own grave." Draco threatened keeping his voice deadly calm. The elf squeaked in fear before hastily nodding and hurrying to do his bidding.

_Would my father have scolded me for treating the house-elf like that? Or would be pleased I can show my superiority to the lowly thing?_ Draco wondered only to smack himself in the face. _Focus Draco. Worry about the man who sired you later._

Flipping open the top of his trunk he dug around until he came across his school bag. It only took a moment to dump it upside down on his bed. Not caring if he made a total mess of his room he began to jam underwear, shirts, and jeans into the bag before he found his favorite bit of muggle clothing. A Slytherin green hoodie with his name embroidered in silver cursive over the right breast with a hissing cobra on the back. His mother had bought it for him when he had become a seeker. As his fingers touched the cool fabric he had to bite his lip until he tasted blood to hold back the tears. After several moments his breathing became less ragged and his vision cleared and he found the strength to shove the hoodie in the bag. Like all wizarding children with brains Draco had his parents put an undetectable Extension Charm on his school bag for convenience.

So he managed to fit almost all of his more practical muggle clothes into the bag without even making a dent in the amount of space. His money bag was tucked into a side pocket already and he knew it contained both muggle and wizarding money. Gavy popped back into the room right as he was trying to shove his broom into the bag. Apparently extension charms had their limits since the broom stuck out nearly a foot from the top. So regrettably he took it out and set to work stuffing the food in the bag with Gavy scrambling off to find a map and blankets. Draco was on autopilot as he moved about the room. He let his mind remain carefully blank as he finished his packing finding the Healing kit under the bathroom sink. With all his stuff packed he settled for pacing around the room waiting for that idiot elf to hurry up with the rest of the stuff. Lavana hooted softly in her cage. Draco absently opened the door to allow her to flutter onto his shoulder stroking her feathers as he tried to force his mind to think up a plan. Gavy returned and the blankets along with the map were packed away. Draco stared at the bag realizing that as soon as he put it on his shoulder his life would be changing. His life as he knew it would be over. He'd be on his own... well okay he'd have his cousin but honestly what use was Potter anyways? Well unless they ran into the Dark Lord he'd most likely make a decent bargaining chip/ human shield. Good to know Potter did have his uses.

Sighing Draco slung the back over his shoulder and stroked Lavana's head for a moment. He considered leaving her behind but quickly dismissed the idea. If he was going to be stuck with Potter he need someone with brain cells to talk to. And the pig headed Gryffindor really didn't fit with his ideas of decent conversation. So Lavana would have to do. He glanced at Gavy who was wringing his hands looking like he expect his head to be chopped off and mounted over the fireplace. Draco looked around making sure he hadn't left anything behind. Seeing no other excuse he ordered Gavy to Apparate him a mile from Potter's home.

An instant later his feet touched down of a pristine lawn and nearly fell on his face. He stumbled trying to regain his balance and nearly getting his head knocked off as Lavana flapped her wings. Gavy steadied him before bowing low. "Does Master need Gavy?"

"No, go back to the manor and do not tell him where I went."

Gavy nodded and Apparated away leaving Draco standing alone with an owl in the middle of a muggle infested area. Thankfully it was dinner time so no nosey muggles were about to see a twelve year old boy pop into existence. Lavanna nipped his ear urging him to move and he did so keeping his head down so that his blond hair fell into his eyes. He pulled the map from his bag and traced his route with his finger putting all his attention on getting to Number Four Privet Drive. He hadn't eaten since the lunch trolley but he couldn't even stand the thought of food. His stomach felt like someone had tied it in knots. Pushing the thought of food and his stomach discomfort from his mind he went back to staring at the map doing anything he could not to think.

It seemed like hours later when his feet turned on Private Drive. Lavanna had dozed off on his shoulder and he let her sleep as he searched for a spot to wait until it was late enough to break in and talk to/kidnap Potter. As he walked he took in the area and choked down the urge to gag as he looked at the lines of neat lawns and identical houses. Malfoy Manor had always been perfect in terms of maintenance but that was done out of pride for the estate and family while the way these houses were cared for made him think of people trying to control every aspect of their lives even the way each blade of grass grew.

Number 6 right across the street from his target house had a For Sale sign stuck in the lawn and no car in the driveway like the other houses. So Draco decided it was his best bet. Careful to stick to the shadows just out of the reach of the streetlamps he made his way up the street and settled down behind a neatly trimmed hedge. After several moments of squirming he found a place where the leaves were thin enough for him to peer through but not so thin a person walking within five feet of the bush would notice him. He transferred Lavanna to his lap and stroked her head earning a sharp nip for disrupting her sleep even though she'd probably be waking up within minutes on her own. Awake now she surveyed the hiding spot with disapproving eyes giving him a look that showed she questioned his sanity which he didn't blame her for. He was starting to question his mental health. He fingered the chain around his neck studying it. It was a simple necklace just a gold chain and heart shaped locket he'd seen a thousand times in his youth. Curiosity drove him to flip open the latch and he found himself staring at another photo of his father. It was much the same as the first with the man rolling his eyes at the camera. Draco tried to burn the man's face into his mind. He didn't care if he didn't know who this man was. He had to be a better father than Lucius Malfoy. He wondered if he was ever going to know what to think of the man. Mother had said he was his father's world but what woman would tell her son that the man who had sired him was a horrible person that hated his guts? She wouldn't even call Lucius a waste of space. So if he ever figured out who his father was he was going to have to find a less biased source of information on him.

At the thought of his mother he had to take several deep breaths. If he focused he could still feel the hum of her magic around his body and it reassured him that she was still. At least he'd know when she passed into the void. He prayed for a miracle that would make that magic stick with him forever. He played with the locket for a long while staring at his cousin's home wondering just how long it would be until Harry James Potter was all the family he had left. Not even realizing it he drifted off to sleep.

It was hours later when he was awoken. At first he wasn't sure what was wrong. Lavana was still on his lap her amber eyes watching him. That's when he realized his hair was tickling his nose which was strange. He had bangs but they barely fell into his eyes. Confused he whispered a soft Lumos knowing the Ministry never bothered to track such a pathetic spell. Reaching up he tugged on a lock of his hair so he could examine it and his heart nearly stopped as he caught sight of his hair. It wasn't platinum blond anymore. It was a beautiful golden blond like the color of honey soft and wavy and longer than his hair had been.

"No. No!" He whimpered scrambling for his bag and searching until he found a mirror. With the light from his wand he could make out his features find but they weren't his features. Not the ones that had stared back at him in the mirror for the last twelve years. His cheekbones were higher more haunty giving his face a more royal appearance. His jaw and nose were more rounded still slightly pointy but much softer than they had been. The change wasn't enough that a person that knew him wouldn't be able to see him and still recognize him but it was still noticeable. His eyes he noticed were exactly the same. Yet he didn't care at all about how much he now looked like a Black instead of a Malfoy. All he cared about was the fact that no matter how much he searched his skin for the feeling of his mother's magic. She was gone and with it her magic.

The mirror slipped from numb fingers as the realization began to sink in landing with a soft thump on the dirt. Slowly tears began to trickle down his cheeks and he pulled his knees up to his chest not caring that he knocked Lavana away in the process. His mind was a tangle of pain as prayed his mother's magic would reappear and he would go back to looking like a miniature version of Lucius Malfoy. A breathless sob escaped his lips and he curled into a ball rocking himself as the realisation he was now an orphan sank into his mind. He didn't know how long he sat there crying over his lost mother before Lavana bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. The sudden physical pain caught his attention and he stared as the bright red liquid ran down his skin to sink into the ground. Slowly he reached his other hand over to press his finger against the open wound hissing at the sudden increase in pain. Yet it steadied his thoughts. The fog of grief still churned around him but he was able to press on the puncture once again. His mind responded screaming at him to move his hand away and he took a deep breath vainly trying to block his emotions out. He visualized a tiny room and took the grief and pain and shoved them inside. He felt it pound against the walls but he blocked it out throwing up the pureblood mask. Lavana hooted softly as he got to his feet and hauled his bag onto his shoulder. The locket thudded against his skin and he faltered for a moment before pressing his hand back to the cut and it allowed him to steady himself and walk across the street towards his cousin.

Number 4 was dark except for the steady light from the porch light which Draco gave a wide berth. Slowly and with as little noise as humanly possible he paced around the house planning how he was going to get in. Did he dare risk a quick Alohomora to open the front door? He decided he'd rather not risk attracting the attention of the Ministry if he didn't have to. He'd just reach the back of the house when he noticed that a window above the kitchen sink was partially open. Peering inside he saw no signs of life so he stuck his fingers through the crack and slowly wedged the window open. Lavana fluttered off his shoulder to land on the counter giving Draco room to squirm through the window. His feet left muddy imprints on the pristine counter as he jumped down freezing as the soft thud from his landing seemed to echo around the kitchen. After several tense moments he relaxed realizing the no one had heard him. Lavana returned to his shoulder as he looked around trying to decide where Potter was likely to sleep. He poked around the first floor making sure their were no bedrooms down there before deciding that Potter must be on the second floor.

It was easy to find the staircase and moving carefully he avoided making any of the steps squeak. He pulled his wand out of the waistband of his jeans as he stopped in front of the first door. Silently he turned the handle and nudged the door open holding his breath and stuck his head inside. The room was clearly the master bedroom due to the two lumps in the bed so he quickly retreated and moved on to the next. The walls were crammed with shelves of muggle toys and some kind of weird square box with a mirror in the middle was balanced on a desk. Seeing the bed he snuck closer already having the feeling it wasn't Potter. The mound was about the size of a young hippogriff which didn't fit with the form of the midget Potter. Creeping up the size of the bed he saw an obese boy with blond hair that was diffidently not Potter and carefully Draco crept from the room shutting the door silently behind him and moved onto the next one which a quick peep inside showed it was filled with broken toys and a small broken bed that was empty but there was a familiar form locked in a cage beside the window. Draco snuck over to the cage noting that there were bars on the rooms window and wondering if maybe just maybe his mother was right. The amber eyes of the snowy owl in the cage regarding him with dull eyes. Well at least he knew that he had the right house. He bit his lip trying to remember the owl's name. Failing at that he had went to let the bird out noting that her water and food bowls. Lavana slipped from his shoulder and landed beside the cage trying to preen the snowy owl's feathers through the bars of the cage as Draco realized it was padlocked shut. He bit his lip debating on letting the bird out now and alerting the Ministry or lugging her cage around. He chose the first option and a whispered spell later he had the door open and was pulling out her food and water dishes. She stared at him in disbelief as Lavana squirmed into the cage and began to preen the dull feathers. He dug around in his bag until he found a bottle of water and filled the bowl watching as the snowy drank gratefully. The instant she was down with her water he offered her a handful of owl treats which she gobbled down. She pecked his hands looking for more.

"Lavana will hunt for you as soon as we get out of here girl. Now where's your owner?" He whispered allowing Potter's owl to step onto his arm. Lavana took her usual perch on his shoulder. Great he had an owl and no Potter and the Ministry would be on his ass soon for the illegal magic. He searched the final room only to find it empty. Where the hell was Potter? This was his house wasn't it? It had to be or else his owl wouldn't be here. Confused and rapidly losing his patience Draco retreated downstairs trying to come up with some plausible explanation as to where Potter could be. Mother had said his home life was worse than his own...was Potter buried in the back yard? Potter's owl nipped his arm and he glanced at her. "What girl?"

With two flaps of her powerful wings she was took flight but only for a moment before she touched down by the stairs. Apparently Potter's owl was as bright as him since she'd just watched him check upstairs. He stepped forward to scoop her up so he could see if Potter was actually dead in the yard when the owl started pecking at the cupboard under the stairs. Draco shushed her but she continued her pecking. It was then he noticed the door held half a dozen padlocks. A bad feeling settled in his stomach and he flicked his wand to open the locks. As the door swung open a thin beam of light slipped into the cupboard and fell upon a tiny huddled figure.

The figure whimpered and tried to scoot away from him. Draco cast a Lumos and from the soft light he saw that Potter was shirtless his back a mess of burns and welts. What skin that wasn't bleeding or oozing was a deep purple in coloration and Draco could smell infection from two feet away. Potter huddled in a ball making pathetic whimpering sounds and Draco acted on instinct.

"Hey Po...Harry it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He kept his voice low and soft like his mother di...use to do when she woke him from a nightmare. Harry shook slightly as Draco slowly reached forward to brush his hair out of his eyes. Harry flinched away but Draco ignored it and tried again. After a few attempts Harry seem to loose the energy to move away from him and Draco succeeded in touching his forehead. The heat could be felt an inch away and Draco cursed as he felt the trembling from the small boy. Gently he brushed his hands over Harry's side feeling several bumps in his side that could only be broken ribs. His left arm was shattered if Draco was any judge and from the way his eyes were dilated when Draco pushed back the lids he guessed a concussion. Harry moaned as he tried to move away from the touch.

"Shh Harry it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here. Its gonna be okay." Draco whispered as he fought with what to do. He made up his mind and decided that getting Harry moved out of here and treated was the priority. He'd sneak back in for Potter's stuff later. Draco left Potter for a moment as he jogged to the kitchen and found a knife and bowl before going back to Harry. The Gryffindor hadn't moved and Draco felt guilty for what he was about to do. Reaching out he took Harry's hand gently in his own and before Harry could yank it away he slit the palm open turning the hand so the blood dripped into the bowl. Harry didn't make a noise and when Draco looked he was unconscious. He thanked Merlin for kid being out cold. After the bowl was half filled with the life giving liquid Draco took out a bandage from the Healer's kit and wrapped the wound quickly. He'd only take it off again in a few minutes. He dipped his wand in the red liquid before beginning the chant. The strange Latin words rolled clumsily of his tongue words he's been forced to memorize but had no idea of their meaning. The spell was ancient and Draco had only ever heard of it not used it. He remembered reading it from a massive book that had been devoted on all the spells to keep a House's heir alive. If the blood of the only heir had been spilt and the heir was nearly in Death's grasp the magic of the house would reach out and pull the heir home. Draco was hoping that Harry was close enough to Death that the spell would work. Also that James Potter didn't have any more illegitimate children running around. If Harry had a sibling to take the Lordship if he died the spell would blast them both to pieces. If he wasn't injured enough for the spell to work it would do nothing.

He repeated the spell five times and right as he said the last word be grabbed Harry's hand again and touched the tip of his fingers to his blood. To his relief the spell responded and a thin chain of some blood red metal formed in a coiled pile in the bowl of blood as it grew the blood diminished and Draco was pleased. He checked Potter to make sure he was still breathing which he was.

"Stay with him." He ordered the owls and Lavana hooted softly in agreement while the snowy just looked at him and he had to wonder if she would obey him.

Wand out he hurried back upstairs and back to room he'd found the owl. If the Muggles had locked the bird in this room Potter's stuff would mostly likely be there too. Sure enough pressed against the back wall was a trunk with the H.J. Potter on it. Draco popped the lock open and dug around looking for anything of worth. He spotted Harry's wand lying on top and he stuck it in his pocket before he uncovered a silvery cloak. Potter had an Invisibility Cloak? That explained a lot. The Cloak went in his bag. Followed by a photo album that was filled with pictures of a man that looked like an older version of Potter that could only be James Potter and a pretty redhead with Potter's eyes that must have been his mudblood mother. Potter's broom was lying in the bottom of the trunk in two. Looking as if someone had taken an axe to it. Draco growled in anger at the muggles resisting the urge to storm into their room and throw some hexes at them.

The clothes were disgusting big, ripped, and baggy. Potter could wear some of his clothes until he figured out a way of getting him some new ones. Seeing nothing else that Potter could want he shouldered his bag and hurried back to Potter. Lavana hooted happily at the sight of him and he hushed her before checking on Potter. He was still out. Draco didn't want to think of how hard it was going to be to get him in decent shape again.

He took the chain from the bowl and wound it around his wrist and convinced the owls to sit still so he could do the same with their legs. Making sure his bag was firmly on his shoulder he took a deep breath and wrapped the chain tightly around Harry. The chain began to glow a deep pulsing red as if it was being lit from within. The Snowy owl flapped her wings and Lavana hooted anxiously but they were too highly trained to move. The chain tightened until it was painful on his wrist and the owls began to panic. Draco hissed as the chain began to burn with heat and for one moment Draco wondered if maybe there was another Potter heir._ I swear to Merlin James Potter. If you have another brat that gets me killed I am castrating you in the afterlife._

The chain flared hotter and the light pulsed faster and brighter to the point Draco had to screw up his eyes. His ears began to ring as loud screeching noise like mermaid song rang out from the chain and Draco heard heavy footsteps and felt the ground shake as if a small giant was thundering down the stairs. He forced his eyes open to see a fat man running down the stairs his face a weird shade of purple. With his free arm he pulled Harry against his side shielding his little cousin from the man knowing this must be the muggle that hurt Potter. He saw the man reach out when the chain gave one final pulse and Draco screamed as did the owls as it felt like the chain had become liquid fire. Harry woke up beside him and tried to yank away but Draco held on to him stubbornly. A sensation similar to a porkey but focused on his chained wrist ripped through him and the next thing Draco knew he was tumbling onto a dusty floor Harry landing on top of him followed by two owls. He groaned struggling to breath. Potter didn't weigh much but he was still heavy enough to knock the wind out of him. He shoved Potter off of him and instantly regretted it since Potter curled up into a whimpering ball. He stood rubbing his wrist and the chain crumbled to dust at his touch leaving behind a bright red mark that he knew would scar into the perfect replica of the chain. Lavana and Potter's owl glared at him before he surveyed the room. He was in a large dusty living room with a huge black leather couch and several matching arm chairs. A fireplace large enough for him to shove Potter's Uncle and cousin in with plenty of room which Draco thought showed just how impressive it was. He flicked his wand at the fireplace which burst into flames filling the room with light and warmth. Another flick of the wand had the torches along the wall lit making the cozy room look as if it was the middle of the day. The walls were made of a stone that reminded him of Hogwarts with the Potter Crest painted on the stone above the fireplace. A snarling lion its claws battering a hissing serpent. He was not going to even comment on how pathetic that was. The walls were lined with bookshelves and Draco saw nothing else of interest in the room and he looked at his cousin curled up in a ball at his feet and considered if he felt like exploring farther into the house. He looked down at Harry and frowned. "Can you try not to bleed on my shoes?" He asked.

Potter just groaned. Would Potter Manor still protect him if its heir bled to death at his feet? For some reason he thought that the house would take offense to him letting its heir croak without lifting a finger. Sighing he nudged Potter with his foot trying to decided what to do. The yelp of pain told him that at least Potter was conscious.

"Alright Potter were moving you. Its gonna hurt like hell and I have a pounding headache so please try and not scream too loud." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Potter's arm and hauled him to his feet. Potter did exactly what he told him not to do. But Draco couldn't find it in him to yell at him for it as he saw in the brightly lit room just how badly injured Harry was.

"Easy Harry." Draco murmured pulling him toward the couch and letting him fall face first on it. He bit his lip trying to decide what to do as Harry sobbed into the cushions. He had a feeling the wounds shouldn't be leaking yellow pus and smelling like a dead pig. He prodded one and was met by a yip of pain. Okay maybe that wasn't smart. Maybe if he left him here the wounds would magically heal. As if to Potter was trying to make him do something he let out a pathetic whimper. Sighing Draco pulled out the Healing kit and stared at it. Okay so what was he suppose to do? Why did the kit not come with a house elf to take care of the Potter heir while he found someplace to sleep?

Grumbling about how much Potter owed him he pulled out some gauze and a bowl.

"Try not to die while I go get water." Draco instructed as Lavana fluttered on his shoulder. He spared a moment to stroke the sleek feathers before setting off. The house was disgustingly Gryffindor. It seemed that the whole style was to make any Slytherin vomit. Luckily he only had to wander around for a minute passing a sitting room that had lush red carpets that sent up clouds of dust as he tread across them. Where the hell were the house elves? The kitchen was huge but Draco paid it little attention as he found the sink and a pot. He rinsed the grime from the pan before filling it with water and walking over towards the stove. Feet from it his feet collided with something and he went flying landing painfully on the floor. Groaning he lifted his head out of the pot of water it had fallen in. He spit the water from his mouth and glared at what he'd tripped over. His eyes noted the dusty skeleton. Looks like he found one of the House Elves.

_Potter is going to bury that thing the instant he can walk._ Draco decided getting to to his feet and looking at Lavana who was watching from the counter she'd flown to. She hooted at him seeing amused. Thoroughly pissed off now he stormed over to the stove and tried to figure out how to work the thing. After five minutes of poking it with his wand he still had no flames. Finally giving up he just filled his bowl with as hot of water as he could get from the tap and went back to Potter. Lavana flapping after him. Potter was still lying on the couch whimpering occasionally which Draco decided was a good sign. He wasn't dead at least.

"Alright Potter. I'm cleaning you up." Draco grabbed for the gauze and began to wipe at his back. Harry screamed the instant he touched his skin. Draco stopped and moved to Potter's side. For the first time since he'd thrown open the cupboard door Potter's eyes were opened. He sucked in a breath as he saw them. The normally life filled emerald eyes were dull with a hazy sick look them. But it was the outright fear and pain that he saw in the depths that worried him. It touched something in him and Draco wanted to slam his head into a wall. What was he suppose to do? He was trying to help and apparently he wasn't any good at it. He had to get the wounds clean but how if Harry screamed like he was dying whenever he touched him?

Sighing he leaned over and brushed the sweaty blood encrusted hair from Harry's eyes. "Harry I know you're hurting really bad right now but I need you to sit still so I can clean you up. Or else your gonna die and I'm not in the mood to be digging a hole." For some reason that came out less reassuring than he thought. Harry flinched away whimpering again. Draco felt his forehead again and cursed. He had to get the kid cooled down. He remembered when he was little and sick with the flu his mother had given him a cold bath. Maybe he should dump Harry in one. Leaving Potter under the care of the owls he found the staircase and stuck his head inside the first door gagging at the decor. The walls were gold with red trim and the large bed was done up with red and gold sheets and blankets. He wondered what the Potters did to children sorted into houses other than their precious Gryffindor. He walked the bedroom and filled the tub with warm water. He knew cold was best but he figured it would cool by the time he got Potter upstairs. He was careful where to place his feet just in case there was another dead House Elf lying about. Potter was lying on the couch currently getting pecked at by Lavana. Draco grabbed her and stalked over to the window and threw her outside. "Go hunt for Potter's owl." He ordered before setting out a bowl of water for the Snowy owl and a few more owl treats. He wasn't sure if she was strong enough to hunt for herself.

"Alright Harry you are getting a bath. You stink and are likely to start boiling if I don't get you cooled off." He hauled Harry up and tried to let the kid stand on his own. Harry yelped and fell to the side but Draco managed to catch him in time. Draco sighed and managed to get Harry's arm around his shoulders. Harry didn't even weigh half as much as he did and Draco had little problem hauling him across the floor hushing him whenever he cried out. Harry seemed to have no energy to do more then cry out if Draco touched his broken ribs to lift him up the stairs. He saw no alternative so he dealt with the whimpers. Draco managed to reach the bathroom and he dumped Harry unceremoniously into the tub. Harry who had already been shivering from the fever yipped and his trembling became frantic. He whined and Draco stroked his hair feeling stupid and completely unsure as to what exactly he should be doing. He settled for finding a cup that was resting by the sink and using it to pour the water over Harry's naked back. The kid's teeth chattered and Draco felt his forehead again and he was already seeing a difference. He was a bloody genius. Potter occasionally whimpered still but it was nothing compared to how bad he'd been when Draco tried to clean his back before. But the water alone could only do so much. He needed to clean the wounds better. Maybe he could hit Harry over the head with a frying pan and knock him out for awhile. After he got over the concussion he'd be good as new. He considered it for a moment then decided he couldn't risk Harry losing anymore brain cells. Kid didn't have many to spare. So he decided that he'd have to make do and let Harry scream. Getting up he left Harry leaning against the side of the tub and went back downstairs. He found his bag right where he'd left it and selected a clean pair of boxers, gray sweatpants,a plain white shirt, and after much mental agony his favorite green hoodie for Harry to wear. The Potter heir owed him. He grabbed the Healing kit, shampoo, soap, a towel, and a few blankets and made his way back upstairs. Halfway up he realized he had left Harry who was barely conscious alone in a tub of water for five minutes. Cursing he ran the last few steps and was relieved to see that Harry hadn't drowned.

"Alright you're still breathing. I guess I'm pretty good at this. I think we should start with getting the blood out of your hair. That way we don't have to reclean your back after. What do you think?"

For some reason he didn't get an answer from the barely conscious twelve year old. Huffing he grabbed the cup and poured a good amount of water on the pitch black hair. Harry shivered even more which Draco ignored as he began to shampoo the hair. It took three shampoos and multiple rinsings before the suds stopped turning red from blood and Draco was satisfied with Harry's appearance. Draco couldn't believe he had fallen to bathing Harry Potter but he rationalized it as being necessary to keep his human shield alive. And plus if he was stuck in Potter's presence for Merlin knows how long he at least wanted Harry to smell decent.

He took the soap and managed to get the worst of the blood off of Harry's chest, arms, and legs. Harry whimpered slightly but the cuts weren't as severe and he was mostly bruised. Draco cleaned each cut carefully pouring a little disinfectant on each one before thoroughly rinsing it. Like his back these cuts seemed to have grown infected and Draco bit his lip wondering how Potter had gotten this hurt in the few hours since the Hogwarts Express had dropped him off. He'd have to ask Harry when he woke up or well became coherent.

Draco turned his attention back to his nurse duties. After some prodding he decided his left arm was indeed broken. Draco decided he'd figure out how to splint it later and moved on. He could feel two ribs at least that were broken but they didn't seem to have done any internal damage since Harry hadn't coughed up blood. So the fever and the infected back where his main priorities. The water had grown hot and dirty so Draco emptied the tub and refilled it noticing that Potter's shivering increased as the cold water touched him. After the tub was refiled Draco turned to the task he'd been dreading. He didn't like Potter but even he wasn't sadistic enough to like causing the abused boy pain. Throwing insults was one thing. Actually harming Harry was another. Maybe it was seeing Harry the son of one of the most powerful pureblood wizards of his time reduced to a half dead wreck but Draco really felt like he should be nice to his cousin.

With extreme care Draco dabbed at a large gash on Harry's shoulder. Harry cried out but Draco was prepared.

"Shh Harry. I know it hurts but I have to do it." He whispered stroking the soaking wet black hair for a few seconds until Harry calmed. Gently he began to clean the wound stopping every few moment to comfort Harry who seemed to be coming around as his temperature dropped from the cool water. Then without quite noticing he was doing it Draco began to sing the lullaby that his mother had always sung to him when he was little and scared of the dark.

_**Don't fear the lurking shadows**_  
_**Don't fear the darkest angels**_  
_**Don't fear the dreams of night**_

_**For the sun shall rise **_  
_**To chase away the shadows**_  
_**Turning the cold of night to the warmth of life.**_  
_**Just be sure of the sun's return**_

_**But when darkness falls**_  
_**The sun must sleep**_  
_**And look for her sister to rise up overhead**_  
_**And take her place in the Heavens.**_

_**Take comfort in the Moon's cool gaze**_  
_**And bask in her rays**_  
_**For Moonlight will hold the darkness at bay**_  
_**Until the sun takes her place at the start of each new day. **_  
_**When the Darkness touches you**_  
_**Just look into the sky**_  
_**And see the guardians of night and day**_  
_**The Sun and the Moon shall shine**_  
_**To chase the Dark away. **_

Harry calmed at the simple melody and Draco recited the song feeling his eyes grow wet with tears even as he moved from the gash onto a welt. He forced himself to keep singing the song even as his throat tightened with emotion. How many times he sang the song he didn't know but with each lyric his eyes filled with more and more unshed tears. Draco bit his lip hard and focused on Harry's back. Harry was the priority now. Taking care of the Potter heir so he'd be safe from Lucius Malfoy was all that mattered. Finally after an eternity Harry's wounds had been cleaned and disinfected and Draco hauled the smaller boy out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Draco wondered if this what having a doll as like as he dressed Harry in his underwear and sweatpants.

"Let's get you bandaged up and then I can get a shirt on you and see if we can sweat the rest of the fever out." Draco decided chatting to Harry was good. It seemed to keep him calm and Draco knew he would break down if he sang that song again. Draco propped Harry up on the bed just at Lavana soared in a dead rat clutched in her beak the Snowy behind her carrying a toad. Both birds hooted at him from around their meals and came to rest on the wardrobe. Draco rolled his eyes glad for the distraction they offered. He found bruise cream, burn slave, and as much gauze as he could carry before rolling Harry on his back and beginning to gingerly apply the creams. He then wrapped Harry's whole back in gauze so he looked like a mummy. He was careful to put them nice and tight around Harry's ribs since he thought that was what Muggles did for broken ribs. Harry arm got similar treatment. Draco wrapped it as tight as he could without cutting off blood flow and he had to hope that would do until he figured out a spell to heal them. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and decided all he need was a pyramid and some sand and Harry would fit right in.

Carefully he slid the T-shirt over Harry's torso making sure to move his broken arm as little as possible and to not aggravate the bandages. It was followed by his hoodie and Draco snorted noticing how the Slytherin green clashed with the Gryffindor red blanket. After tucking Harry in Draco went to put the Healing supplies. As he went to put the bruise cream back in the kit he noticed a small bottle of potion. Curious he picked it up and read the label before slamming his head into the floor.

How had he not noticed the pain relief potion before he started trying to patch Harry up? He wouldn't have the massive headache all the screams and whines had caused if he'd just read the damn bottle. Grumbling he looked through the other potions that he hadn't noticed in the bottom of the kit and he grabbed the Fever Reducer. He was tempted to give Harry some Dreamless Sleep but decided he shouldn't risk it with the other potions. So he forced the Pain Relief and the Fever Reducer down Harry's throat. Within moments Harry was cool to the touch an Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Harry's face was peaceful as he fell into a doze and Draco smiled slightly pleased with himself. See he could totally take care of Potter. Harry would be dead without him. He mused about becoming a Healer one day since he clearly had a knack for it.

He watched the Gryffindor sleep for several moments before wandering into the bathroom and grabbing a quick shower and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a gray hoodie that was nowhere near as comfortable or warm as the one Harry was currently wearing. For the first time since his mother had died Draco found himself without something to do and he instantly hurried to his bag looking for something to distract him. He was tempted to take some of the Dreamless Sleep but he knew he had to be alert. Harry might need him during the night. He busied himself setting up a bowl of water for the owls on the wardrobe they had claimed and threw up some owl treats just in case Lavana hadn't found enough food for the two of them. After that he had nothing to do so he went back to his bag hoping he'd thought to pack a book or something which he hadn't. Becoming desperate he grabbed the photo album that he had packed for Harry and perched on the bed beside Harry. After a quick glance at Harry to make sure he wasn't going to wake up and catch him going through his stuff Draco let the album fall open on his lap. Picture after picture showed the man who was a mirror image of Harry except for the eyes and the redheaded woman with Harry's eyes. Draco wasn't sure what a truly in love couple was suppose to look like since it wasn't as if he'd seen one growing up but he guessed it would look something like the way James Potter and Lily Evans looked. He flipped to a picture of Evans sitting on Potter's lap baby Harry cradled in her arms. Potter had his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin resting on her forehead. A large black dog that he'd noticed in a few other photos lay across the couch his head resting in Evan's lap and his long pink tongue flickering out to lick the face of the tiny baby. He watched as Potter leaned forward to plant a kiss on Evans cheek and said something to the dog which threw back his head and let out a bark. The sound lost through the photo as the dog gave Potter a sloppy kiss. Draco reached for his locket slipping it off and opening so that he could see his father's photo. Gently he laid it down beside the photo of James Potter and compared the two. He saw a few similarities the shape of the jaw and the hair color but other than that nothing. So his father was most likely not a Potter. Sighing he let the photo album fall shut and dropped it on the floor before scooting farther up on the bed. He considered going and sleeping in one of the other bedrooms but decided against it. If Potter woke up he was most likely going to need someone to keep him from hurting himself freaking out.

"Lavana?" He called softly and was answered a moment later by his owl as she flapped down to land on his lap. He stroked her head for a few seconds careful to avoid her nibbling beak. After a moment he turned his attention to the leg the Heir chain had been wrapped around and saw a shiny red mark that looked painful yet when he touched it Lavana didn't so much as flinch. When it became apparent to the bird that she was not needed and she grew tired of his petting her she flapped her wings and left for the company of the Snowy Owl.

Draco checked Harry's temperature and found him slightly warm which bothered him. The Fever Reducer should have kept his temperature down for at least eight hours. Why was he already warming up after not even two? Worried Draco tossed another blanket over the younger boy. As he went to straighten the blanket his hand brushed against Harry's injured arm and the emerald green eyes fluttered open. Draco froze as Harry let out a groan. Harry blinked and he squinted his glasses sitting where Draco had placed them on the bedside table. Then without warning he scrambled back so his he was pressed against the headboard curling into a ball. In the most pathetic terrified voice Draco had ever heard he whimpered. "Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. Please just leave me alone."

Draco hesitated unsure what to do. After a minute of watching Harry sob and begging to be left alone and not be hurt he decided he had to do something. Slowly he reached out to touch Harry's arm but Harry flinched back his eyes filled with such fear that Draco doubt he even knew who was in front of him.

"Easy Harry. I'm not going to hurt you." _Most likely_. He tried reaching out again and Harry yipped in fear and curled into a tighter ball. Draco wondered how the hell he was managing that with his ribs. Kid had to be doing more damage to himself.

Draco grabbed for Harry's arm forcing the boy to stop trying to turn into a human armadillo. He did not need Harry screwing his broken ribs up further. Knowing his luck Harry would drive one through a lung and then the house would kill him for letting its heir bleed to death internally.

"Potter stop the fucking ball shit! There are no Muggles to use you for a punching bag. I just saved your hide and the last thing I need is you to hurt yourself more. Now sit the fuck still and I will get you a glass of water and then we will have a nice little chat about how I had to go save you." Draco stared right into the terrified emerald eyes and though the fear didn't lessen much he saw confusion enter them. And Harry's struggles stopped.

Ignoring the fear Draco reached over and prodded Harry in the ribs all his gentleness gone now that he had someone other than the owls to witness it. Harry squeaked in pain but Draco ignored it as he carefully felt to make sure that the ribs were still nice and secure. Satisfied that Harry wasn't going to die anytime soon he released Harry allowing the younger boy to scramble as far away from him as possible on the bed. Draco stood and found a bottle of water and grabbed Harry's glasses. Harry was following his every move with those scared eyes.

"Potter stop with the scared look. I am the one who rescued you and spent hours cleaning you up and trying to patch you back together. I could easily have shoved your head in the bathtub and drowned you but I save you which means your about as safe with me as anyone. I don't save people only to kill them."

"Who are you?" Harry whispered in a hoarse voice that was barely audible.

Instead of answering Draco lightly slid the glasses on Harry's face ignoring the flinch. He did not need Harry poking his eye out trying to put glasses on.

Harry blinked a few times as his vision adjusted before he looked at Draco who flashed his best smirk. It took Harry a moment before he realized just who he was looking at. Draco rolled his eyes. His features weren't that different without the glamour. He bit his tongue to distract himself from the emotions that threatened to surface at the thought of his mother.

"Malfoy?" Harry hissed trying to shrink away from his enemy but failing since he was about as far from him as possible pressed against the headboard while Draco sat at the foot of the bed.

Draco made a face at his last name. That wasn't his name anymore and he didn't give a damn if it cost him his Lordship and everything he was going to change it to his true father's name the instant he figured out who it was. "Its not Malfoy anymore Potter. But yes."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco had already twisted the cap off the water and moved to hold it to Harry's lips after sticking a straw in it.

"Take small sips I will not have you vomiting all over me. I would have you holding it but with the fever you've been running I'm amazed you can even move ."

Harry watched him suspiciously for a second before his thirst overcame his fear of Draco poisoning him and he leaned forward as Draco helped him put the straw in his mouth. Despite what Draco had told him Harry tried to guzzle the water forcing Draco to jerk it away. Harry whined trying to reach for it but his arms barely lifted before he seemed to lose the strength to move them and let them fall back. Draco cursed as he got the full force of those eyes. He thought the little whines and whimpers had been bad but faced with Harry's emerald eyes he wanted to give the kid a hug. And Merlin knows he'd rather Avada himself then hug Potter. Bad enough he was having to play Healer to the boy.

"Easy Potter. Its not going anywhere as long as you take nice slow sips. If you hold this down I'll get you something small to eat. Your skin and bones kiddo when was the last time you ate?"

Harry didn't answer he was far too busy focusing on taking small controlled sips under Draco's watchful eye. When the bottle was empty he let out another of those sad pathetic whines that made Draco feel sorry for him.

"That's enough for now. I'll get you some more in a bit." Draco put the bottle on the table. Harry watched his every move warily. He decided to try the nice approach. "Can I feel your forehead? You've been running a fever and I think its starting up again." He eyed Harry's flush cheeks and slightly trembling body. Harry nodded slightly but he never lost his tense posture as Draco leaned over to feel his head. The Slytherin cursed jumping off the bed and searching for the Healing Kit. Something had to be majorly wrong with that potion. Harry was burning up again. He snatched up and read the label maybe he hadn't give Harry enough. He'd given him a tablespoon. A quick scan of the label told him that if anything he'd overdosed Harry. One tablespoon for every hundred pounds of body weight. Harry couldn't weigh more than eighty pounds.

Maybe he was imagining it but Harry seemed to be shivering worse in the few moments that had passed. Did he dare give Harry anymore? He decided a touch more couldn't hurt. He measured out a teaspoon of the thick black liquid and to his surprise Harry took it eagerly as if he was so desperate for moisture that he'd take the foul tasting liquid. Draco allowed him a few more sips of water to wash the taste from his mouth before sitting back on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Potter what happen to you? How did you get so sick in the few hours it took me to get to you after we left the station?"

Harry looked at his lap refusing to meet Draco's eyes. The Slytherin waited for some explanation. He deserved it after having to care for the Gryffindor for so long. It had been 5 and half hours since he'd shown up at Privet Drive he realized looking at his watch. But when Harry didn't speak he realized he wasn't going to get any without some serious trust building.

He searched the room looking for some way of changing the topic when his eyes fell on Potter's owl. "I got your owl back for you. What's her name?"

Harry's head snapped up so fast Draco was afraid he'd hurt himself. But a smile filled his bruised face and he called softly his throat still raw. "Hedwig!"

The owl hooted happily and glided down from the wardrobe the land lightly on her owner's lap. Draco watched as Harry happily stroked her feathers before whistling softly for Lavana. The Eagle owl landed neatly on his shoulder and Harry looked up.

"This is Lavana. She aided me in your rescue and she hunted for Hedwig."

"Thank you Lavana." Harry whispered his voice cracking and Draco rolled his eyes. The bird got a thank you but not him. They sat in silence for awhile Harry cooing over the owls before Draco had decided that a small snack would be good for Harry.

Harry watched him silently as he dug around in his bag searching for something edible. He found a pack of crackers and decided that something light was best. He straightened up wincing as Lavana dug her claws into his shoulder to hold on. He tossed the crackers at Harry's head before digging out an apple for himself. If he had to keep playing nursemaid to Potter he had to keep his strength up even if he wasn't hungry. Harry tried to reach for the cracker wincing as he attempted to move his broken arm.

"Other arm idiot. I think that one is fractured." Draco pointed out taking a bite of his apple.

Harry just shot him a dirty look and tried to reach across his body to grab the crackers that were about and inch out of his reach. Draco watched him for a moment before nudging the crackers with his foot closer to Harry. The Gryffindor glared at him before ripping open the crackers with his teeth and shoved two in his mouth whole. Draco mentally started counting down. 5...4...3...2...1 Cue choking.

Harry started coughing as his dry mouth struggled to swallow the very dry saltines. He spewed crumbs over the sheet and Draco leaned to the side to avoid the crumbs. He watched Harry gag and struggle to swallow before decided the House would find some way of blaming him for Harry choking to death. Sighing he thumped Harry on the back ignoring the flinch and fear flickering through the green eyes. He snagged another bottle of water and held it to Harry's mouth. Harry sipped gratefully and managed to swallow. Draco grabbed his chin ignoring the whimper of fear that escaped Harry's lips. Stormy blue-gray met terrified emerald and Draco forced Harry to look into his eyes.

"Potter I am trying to keep you alive which is hard enough without you trying to kill yourself shoving too much food in your mouth. I'm not taking the food away from you so eat nice and slow. And if you need water tell me and I will let you have some."

Harry eyes widened in surprise. Draco released him and handed Harry half a cracker. "Eat this nice and slow because if you choke again I will let you die."

Harry obediently took the cracker and nibbled on the edge with Draco making him stop and take a sip of water between every cracker. Since Draco had a feeling that Harry hadn't eaten in days he decided to not push it and only allowed Harry half the crackers ignoring the soft whines he got as he put the crackers on the bedside table out of Harry's reach.

"Do you want to sleep in your own vomit? Because if you keep trying to shove food in your mouth you will end up puking and I will leave you sitting in it."

Draco couldn't help notice the way Harry flinched every time he moved his hand or raised his voice. He was half tempted to go back to Privet Drive and to turn those muggles into dragon chow. Harry was watching him with such fear it actually bothered him. He was sure he'd never had that look on his face before. Maybe he should try comforting him. He had to get Harry to at least trust him some so that as soon as Harry didn't need him he wouldn't be kicked out of the nice safe Potter Manor. Moving slowly so Harry could see that he meant no harm he scooted closer to the little Gryffindor and draped his arm carefully over Harry's shoulder making sure he didn't disturb the bandages.

Harry froze his whole body tense and Draco smiled at him reassuringly. "You look like you're freezing kiddo." He commented and he knew the fever had returned since the heat coming off of Harry was noticeable even though the hoodie. Harry nodded but made no move to come closer instead he tried to shift away.

Okay cousin bonding moment was not working he'd have to think of something bit his lip before pointing his wand at that photo album and having it zoom towards him. He opened it on Harry's lap. "Wanna look at this?" He tried but all he got was that scared look from Harry and the kid's hand inching towards the album like it would protect him.

Draco decided to try the hair stroking thing that had calmed Harry down when he had to clean his back. Again moving very slowly he reached over so he could brush his fingers over the unruly black hair. Harry remained tensed but after several long moments Draco could feel him relax degree by degree.

Harry looked at him a question so plain in his eyes that he might as well have shouted it. _Why are you being so nice to me?_

Draco considered lying but for some reason that felt wrong. Not when he had his badly abused scared to death baby cousin looking at him with those big innocent eyes. "I'll be the first person to admit that I was a dick to you at school. I was angry and jealous that you had chosen a mudblood and a blood traitor as friends over me. My fath...Lord Malfoy was furious. He'd given me orders to get you on my side as soon as possible and I blew it. I was use to people begging to be my friend so they could be around me for my name and you rejected me. I didn't handle it well and I decided if you weren't going to be my friend you were going to be my enemy. Then something happened and it made me think." He decided bending the truth here was better then telling Harry the only reason he was nice and safe was because Draco needed him to get a safe house. "I realized you are the only family I have left and I'm gonna do my best to protect and care for you."

Harry looked up in surprise. "We're related?"

Draco nodded surprised Harry didn't know. "Your grandmother was my grandmother's sister I believe. My mother..." Draco bit his lip at the thought of her. "was a Black and your grandmother was Dorea Black. I believe we are second cousins once removed or somthing like that. I was horrible with remembering the family tree."

"You know who my grandparents are?" Harry asked excitedly. "Do you know what they looked like? I have pictures of a lot of my Dad's family but no one has been able to tell me who is who."

Draco smiled pleased to see that Harry was warming up to him. Though who could blame the little Gryffindor he really was quite charming when he was being nice.

"Probably. I've seen pictures of most of the respectable purebloods and they were definitely a respectable family." _Until your father came along and married a mudblood and produced a halfblood heir that is._

Harry cocked his head to the side looking confused. "My family was purebloods?"

Draco hesitated surprised Harry didn't know this. Granted the Muggles most likely didn't give him the whole run down of being the Lord of the House of Potter when he turned seventeen. But someone at Hogwarts should have explained it. What the hell was going on? Why was the heir of one of the most Ancient and Most Noble Houses completely uninformed about who he was? There was nothing saying a halfblood couldn't become a Lord as far as he knew. So James Potter sleeping around with Mudblood sluts and producing a bastard child was fine as long as Potter declared Harry his heir. Which he obviously did or else the Blood chain would have blown them up.

Harry mistook his silence for anger and pulled away cowering again. "I'm sorry I won't ask questions. Please forgive me."

Draco froze confused wondering what he had done wrong. Why was Harry afraid of asking questions? He bet every galleon in the Malfoy Vaults that it had something to do with the Muggles. He wondered if Muggle torturing was as fun as Lucius Malfoy had made it out to be. If it was _those_ Muggles he would most likely have the time of his life. No one and he meant no one messed with the heir of one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Any of the old families would be screaming for the blood of the those Muggles even the most muggle loving ones.

"Harry I'm not mad at you kiddo. I was just thinking. Its fine to ask me questions about your Lordship. Someone clearly neglected to teach you anything about your family and I know enough that I can teach you most of it. So if you're confused about something ask me. Its much better that you pester me with questions then you make some blunder and make your family name look bad." _Well worse than your father made it look. _

Harry searched his face for any sign that he was lying but seeing none he slowly scooted back into the warmth of his cousin. Draco practically radiated heat and with his high fever Harry's teeth were chattering with cold. Draco threw him another smile.

"Now you asked about your family being pureblood?"

Harry nodded slowly waiting for any sign that Draco was going to get mad at him. But Draco was careful to keep his face friendly and open knowing that his eyes were easy to read if he didn't have his mask up. Harry saw no anger in the blue-gray orbs only sadness and worry making him comfortable enough to lean against Draco's shoulder. He was so much smaller than Draco it was ridiculous. The size difference was even more pronounced since Harry was wearing Draco's clothes. The hoodie would have fallen to about mid-thigh on Draco where on Harry it went down past his knees with the sleeves having to be rolled up a half dozen times.

"Your father was James Charlus Potter the son of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. So yes he was pureblood. The Potters were normally a neutral family in times of war until your father became the Lord. He decided to join the people fighting the Dark Lord. Then he met your mother and had you making your family halfbloods now. So your family was pureblood until you were born kiddo."

Harry nodded processing the information before looking at his cousin again. "Thank you." He whispered. "For saving me."

Draco squeezed his shoulder lightly allowing Harry to burrow closer. "You're my baby cousin. Someone has to look out for you and I'm the best candidate. And like it or not kiddo you're stuck with me. I never abandon my family." And Draco meant it. That was one thing he had learned himself. His supposed father would have abandoned his own brother in a heartbeat and his mother had done so on more than one occasion to please her family. But Draco was loyal. If he thought of you as family that was it. And though he had entered Number Four Privet Drive with no intention of seeing Harry as anything more than a means to get a safe house. But after seeing the condition the kid was in he couldn't help but think of Harry as needing someone to help him. And until someone else stepped up that person was him. Draco smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Get some sleep kiddo. Your sick and need your rest."

Harry nodded his green eyes already being covered by sleepy lids. Draco shifted to move the Gryffindor so he could go find his own bed but Harry clutched at his shirt.

"Stay please." He mumbled sleepily and Draco nodded pulling Harry a little closer to him and tucking the blankets around them carefully before removing the younger boy's glasses and putting them along with the photo album on the bedside table. A quick flick of his wand extinguished the lights and Draco settle down to sleep. Just before he drifted off he felt Harry snuggle against his chest. The two boys held onto each other both thinking they were all the other had but not knowing that hundreds of miles away two men were plotting how to find them.

_**Alright what did you guys think? Please review and let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is here! And sadly it has no Draco or Harry but are other favorite little trouble maker. **_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: What do you have against Harry? Poor kid.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Thanks**_

_**ladywatertiger: As long as I have a reviewer I will write.**_

_**Katherine-Riddle-96: I'm addicted to Draco Harry fluff. So expect lots of it. Glad you like.**_

_**ptl4ever419: That shall be revealed.**_

_**Hawk Wood: Gavy was bond to the Malfoys or Drakie would have brought him along. You don't think Draco would want to have to cook for himself. **_

_**V.L. Crawford: No smacking Drakie. Be nice or Sirius will get it. **_

_**Ritsuki Yongsago: Brothers. As much as I love Drarry they are cousins in this fic and I'm not a big fan of incest. **_

_**SimplyRV: Draco was never a jerk. Okay I'm waiting for my nose to grow for that one. I love him to much to insult him though.**_

_**Just Another Ginge: Thanks. Glad you like.**_

_**juventus: Thanks a lot. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Robyn Lee Swan: Thanks I'm glad to be different.**_

_**Paddy Gurl: Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy New year.**_

_**hannahdaspannah: Merry Christmas. Glad you like.**_

_**mambajama: YAY I made you cry. Wait that came out evil sounding... I meant that I'm glad my story was emotional. You know what? I'm gonna shut up before I dig myself a deeper hole.**_

_**Spring Raine: Draco as a healer? I was being sarcastic and you agree. And not telling who it is. and yes thank the owl not the person.**_

_**Guest: All I'm saying is you and V.L Crawford must have been separated at birth. **_

_**icis182: Thanks glad you liked.**_

_**Antara93: Glad you liked and thought it was cute.**_

_**kittyhawk09: You will get a lot more cute family moments soon.**_

_**Alright that's the last review. Go read guys. **_

Sirius Black lounged on his bed staring up at the ceiling his mouth partly open and his eyes glazed over. He was the picture of a man bored out of his mind. Or at least that was the impression you got as long as you didn't look at his surroundings or Sirius himself to well. The bed was in fact just a thin lumpy mattress strongly resembling a foam dog bed. The floor it sat upon was stone but covered with such a layer of filth that you didn't even know it was stone unless you dug down an inch or so. The walls were the same black rough cut stone as the hidden floor and they formed a small room a cell actually. The room was exactly 10½ Sirius feet long and 10 ½ Sirius feet wide. Or a ten by ten cell for those of you who aren't familiar with Sirius Black's feet. In the far wall as far from Sirius pathetic bed as possible was a metal door with no handle. The only light flickered in from a small barred window set in the door which was roughly the size of large bar of chocolate. Being far from the door had one advantage that very much outweighed its disadvantages. That being that it was as far from the two Dementors that guarded the door as possible. Though the difference wasn't much it was quite noticeable. Within three feet of the dark creatures outside you started to feel your soul or so Sirius imaged it was his soul at least might just be a bug he swallowed squirming inside him as if it wanted to be devoured by the beast. Sirius wasn't sure if this was common soul behavior he had no one to ask in his solitary cell so he wasn't sure if he should just chalk it up to having a soul that had a few screws loose or take it as meaning there was one part of him that was normal.

The disadvantages to the spot he'd dragged his mattress was that it left him very close to the toilet. The toilet was one of only three decent things in his life. Apparently he was far too dangerous of a prisoner to have some poor human guard walk in to carry out a bucket of waste and the Dementors didn't seem to want the task. But the toilet hadn't been cleaned judging by its filth since before Dumbledore himself was born making it smell not much better than a bucket would have. The other problem with his spot was it was far from the window leaving him little light and also keeping him from at least seeing his fellow prisoners or at least the ones in good enough shape to walk to their cell doors which he was pretty sure was none.

Sirius gazed at the ceiling and did his best to block out all the memories the Dementors were trying to drag to the front of his mind and force him to relive. He looked as if he was half-dead but in actuality his thoughts were focused on repeating the things that kept him sane or as sane as a Black could possibly be. I am innocent. I am innocent. Someone will realize it and get me the hell out of here. Then I will get custody of Harry and we'll buy a big house in the country and I'll raise him. I am innocent.  
He was jolted out of his sanity ritual by the sounds of footsteps and his head shot up curious. Humans rarely ventured into the solitary block except to carry away dead prisoners or actually that was just about it. He considered if it was worth the effort of getting up and dragging himself to the door. But before he could decide he heard the footsteps stop.  
_Must be bringing in someone new. Wonder why the Dementors aren't bringing him in. _

Even more surprising in fact was the fact that he heard the locks outside his cell click open and the heavy bolt being forced back. Instinctively his hand went to his pocket where his wand normally rested but of course it came up empty. Years of being here and he still forgot his magic was gone. The door swung open eerily like something out of a horror flick which Sirius remembered being dragged to many times by Lily the screeching hinges sending shivers up his spine to add to the constant chill.

He blinked at the sudden light. The guards hated him and he knew it. Several had been auror trainees at the same time James and him had been in training and they hated him for his supposed betrayal of James. At the thought of James such a heavy sadness crashed over the prisoner that his breath caught in his throat.

"Aww the wittle Death Eater scared?" The guard cooed as he walked into the cell mistaking Sirius's pained expression for one of fear. At his side was a prowling Patronus a panther. The man resembled his animal with black hair and cruel dark brown eyes. How he walked gave off the impression of a cat stalking its prey and his footsteps were silent unlike whoever he'd heard tramping down the hall. His body was all lean muscle and tensed as if ready to pounce. Sirius wanted to fling himself at the warmth he felt radiating off the cat but he held himself back. He was a Gryffindor and lions didn't beg. He didn't need to beg this guard for a few moments in the protection of the Patronus. Not that the guard would give in.

"No, just thinking. See I thought they put a ban on procreating with trolls. But apparently your mother didn't get the message." Sirius snapped back his wit having not abandoned him even in Azkaban.

Before the guard could open his mouth to retort he was knocked down by a beam of red light.

"Honestly Black that was the best you could come up with? A joke about his mother?" A hauntingly familiar voice asked.

Sirius wheeled around his eyes going to the door. Severus Snape stood outlined in the door in all his greasy overgrown batness. Sirius growled low in his throat Padfoot coming to the surface. His gray-blue eyes flickered around looking for a weapon. No way was he going to be murdered by Snivellus of all people. James would come back from the dead and kill him again if he did. Wait that made no sense even in his head. _Bad brain no confusey me _Sirius whined directing his thoughts at his skull.

Seeing that there was no helpful wand dispensing cockroach in the cell he willed Padfoot closer to the surface ready to shift and maul the bat to death. "What do you want Snivy? Come to finish off what that pathetic rat couldn't? Or are you here to avenge old Voldyhead?" Seeing the flicker of annoyance on Snape's face Sirius grinned. "That it isn't it? James when I get to the after life you owe me. Told you there was something nasty going on with Snivy and Voldy." Sirius shouted at thin air. Snape snorted rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Black you've uncovered the Dark Lord's secret love affair with his Death Eaters. Now will you please shut up for once in your life and listen to me?"

Sirius huffed pushing his long black hair out of his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Now why would I do that? I've never known Death Eater scum to say anything worthy of my ears. Actually the only thing I've ever heard them say is crap about how they are gonna make me pay for trying to blow up their idiot lord. Then Prongsie would hex them into these cute little mice and we'd feed them to my brother's snake. Or well we use to. I might have accidently stepped on the snake. I told Reg that the evil unicorn did it. He was always scared of them. Though that might have been because I tied a carrot to his back when he was five turned him loose in a pen of them. He survived mostly intact but he was never the same. Mother was quite angry at me for that one. Am I rambling? I haven't had many good conversations lately. I drew a smiley face on the wall and named him Bob and he was a very nice listener. But when he started talking back our relationship was ruined. It was always about him. Know what I mean?"

Snape's jaw was on the floor and he just stared at the Marauder who was happily talking about just why his relationship with Bob had failed.

"After he wanted me to meet his mother I knew we were over. I mean I told him right off I didn't want a serious relationship but he never listened. So I ended up spending my time with his sister Julie. But she had the brain power of a rock. Might have been because she was one but I think that seems a little stereotypical to say she was stupid just because she was a rock. Don't you think?"

"BLACK I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Sirius blinked staring at the Death Eater who looked like he was seconds from drowning himself in the toilet. "Oh you're spending the night? I didn't have a chance to get my nails done. But I'm sure we could pass the time painting each other's toes and braiding the rat's fur."

Snape took a step forward and Sirius hid a grin waiting for him to attack. Then Padfoot would have a nice new chew toy. But Snape restrained himself and instead began to slam his skull into the wall. Sirius huffed annoyed. As fascinating as the sight was Sirius decided it just wasn't enough. He was a Marauder after all. They didn't settle for just sending a person to therapy. They wanted full blown padded rooms and straight jackets. "Oh goodie we can stay up real late and I can model all my finest prison robes. You should see the fashion they have in here. The spring line is just fabulous." Sirius clapped his hands together putting on the manic grin he did so well. "I bet we can get old Fudgey to come by and we can use his body to carve our initials into. Then we can take a Dementor and dress it up. I've been dying to see what one of those things looks like in a little pink dress, with purple heels... ohh and maybe a bonnet. What do you think?"

Snape flicked his wand and Sirius felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth reminding him of the time James had discovered super glue and had spent a week super gluing things together. Including his best friend's tongue. Though that wasn't quite as bad as the time James had stapled their tongues together. Lily had never taken them to a muggle office supply store again. Apparently only grown-ups could be entrusted with staplers.

Snape sighed rubbing his temples as Sirius grabbed his tongue and tried to pry it off the roof of his mouth only succeeding in biting his own hand.

"Black as much as I would rather snog a hag and then castrate myself then ask you this I must. I need your help."

Sirius stopped trying to unstick his tongue and stood still staring at Snape with wide eyes. He pointed at his mouth and Snape shook his head.

"Sadly I need you alive and if I allow another word to come out of the idiot trap of yours I will end up killing you which will not benefit my plan."

A low growl rumbled in Sirius's chest his eyes daring Snape to even touch him. Padfoot was dying for some fun after being locked in this hellhole for so long and Dementors didn't understand the concept of fetch.

Snape ignored him rummaging around in the stunned guard's pockets until he found a large set of keys. He stared at the keys as if surprised before picking up the man's wand. He looked between it and Sirius before sighing and offering it to Sirius who just stared at it.

"Just take the damn thing I didn't hex it or anything."

Sirius just snorted and pointed at his mouth again. Groaning in defeat Snape freed his tongue and Sirius flashed a grin.

"Why do you need my help? How did you even get in here? Did that gerbil help you? Me and him have a truce. I report his wife sneaking around with the rat that lives in the cell next to mine and he tells me all the news. Though he somehow managed to fail to report a bat lurking around."  
Snape took a deep breath and Sirius wondered if a dig about Lily would send him to crazyville. Unlike most people he knew about the little late night meetings the greasy git had with the girl until 5th year.

"Black I suggest you shut up if you want me to get your useless ass out of here you will shut up and listen."

Sirius snatched the wand out of Snape's hand and promptly pointed it at the former Death Eater. "Do not insult my ass. Everyone knows its my best feature. James always said so."

Snape ignored him. "I suggest you point that thing somewhere else Black. If you must know details your godson is missing."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU MORONS CAN'T KEEP YOUR EYES ON ONE DAMN KID? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Sirius roared his fierce love and protectiveness for his godson swelling in his chest. Oh god James was going to murder him. Images of a tiny James dead in the middle of the woods flashed through his head and he whimpered torn between a panic attack and anger. Anger won out and moving faster than a normal human should have been able to he had Snape pinned against the wall by his neck. Sirius was a good four inches taller than the Death Eater which meant that Snape's toes barely touched the ground and he gurgled as his airway was impaired by the Animagus.

"What do you mean my pup is missing?" Sirius growled sounding more like a feral dog then a human as Padfoot howled for the blood of anyone who dared to harm his pup.

"Day after holidays started. Wards went off. Dumbledore sent me. Gone middle of the night."

"Who took him?" Sirius snarled and when Snape didn't respond fast enough he applied a touch more pressure before releasing it so Snape could speak.

"Dumbledore thinks Death Eaters. Doesn't make sense. Draco is missing too. We wouldn't harm one of our own."

Sirius snorted. "I have a hard time believing that. Whose Draco? What is his connection to my Harry?"

"Narcissa's boy with Lucius. Same year as Potter. They hate each other." Snape managed to reach his pocket and pulled out a photograph from his pocket waving it in front of Sirius's face. The Animagus grabbed it letting Snape fall to the ground where he landed painfully on the hard ground.

It was a muggle photo from the looks of it taken by one of those cameras they had in stores to catch thieves or whatever they did. Sirius had never found a use at them but to pull faces at. It showed two boys the taller of the two maybe thirteen at the latest with pale skin and light maybe blond hair that was just a touch wavy. Leaning against his side was a boy much younger in appearance with messy black that Sirius knew so well. His Harry. His eyes stared at the grainy black and white photo trying to burn the image of his godson into his skull. But his eyes kept noticing the off things. Like how Harry was cradling his arm against his chest as if he was injured and the way he leaned on Draco. It wasn't the way Sirius would lounge against his friends when he was bored. It screamed that Harry was hurt and Draco was supporting most of his weight. Sirius clenched the photo so tight it was in danger of ripping but he couldn't care not when he noticed more subtle signs. The quality of the picture made it hard to tell but Harry's nose looked swollen and he was tiny far smaller than James had been.

"How old is Harry? They don't really inform us of the dates in here. Apparently newspapers are deadly weapons. Leave it to my arse of a cousin to stab a guard in the eye with hers. We use to be allowed to see one every few months before."

"He's twelve. Same age as Draco. Why?"

"Because he's tiny. I would swear James screwed a goblin and Harry was the result if I hadn't been the one with the camera watching Lily pop him out."

Snape shrugged struggling to stand. "Potter was small. He takes after his father."

Sirius shook his head not convinced but letting the matter rest for now. "Let me see if I understand this plan. You break me out of jail and we go find our godsons' together?"

Snape nodded. "I know that Pott...Harry means the world to you. I know that Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper. So does Dumbledore."

Before Sirius could explode Snape held up a hand. "Something isn't right. Draco wouldn't allow himself to be taken without a fight. And they are together in this picture. McGonagall spends half her time trying to keep them two from killing each other at school yet look how Harry is holding onto Draco. Death Eaters didn't take the boys. Something happened to drive those two into uniting and whatever it is Dumbledore will stick to his Death Eater theory and won't even attempt to find the truth. I know you hate me Sirius and I hate you but something bad is going to happen to our boys if we don't act. I know Harry is your world and as good as your own child just as Draco is to me."

Sirius snorted. "You're wasting your breath Snape. I don't care if we're rescuing Voldy. Get me the hell out of this place and give me my baby back and I'll marry your greasy ass. Let's go." Sirius grabbed the stolen wand and stalked out of the cell Snape trailing behind.

_**So what did you guys think? You like Sirius and Snape? The picture wasn't me messing up. Its important. Please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back with another chapter. Who wants more Harry Draco fluff? So review answers then you guys can go read. **_

_**V.L Crawford: But it was funny. And Snape gets freedom too. He did save Sirius so be nice.**_

_**Spring Raine: Aww you didn't like Sirius's little end comment? Bob and Julie shall reappear. And yes I can see Narcissa doing that too.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: LMAO I'm good at doing that.**_

_**ladywatertiger: Thanks glad you like them.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: Well that's not nice.**_

_**icis182: Its Sirius do you expect less? And yes the face is amazing.**_

_**Tighn Lwerka: Aww thanks. Glad you like them both.**_

_**lyaser53: LOL I'm up for it. Suggestions for his punishments?**_

_**IchigoRenji: Dumbles isn't the good guy in this. I never saw him as the sweet innocent old man he's shown as in cannon.**_

_**Hawk Wood: Don't worry you shall get that all next chapter in a flashback. **_

_**kittyhawk09: Thanks so much. I;m glad you like Sirius.**_

_**megipegi: Thanks.**_

_**FlyingTurtleDuck: Thanks and I'll work on it. Commas are my weak spot. And that will be explained.**_

_**Robyn Lee Swan: So can I LOL. Thanks.**_

_**Dulzura Letal: I am a big Drarry supporter. Just with this fic we don't know who Draco's daddy is so he could be sleeping with his brother if he's not careful so Draco won't be dating for awhile. And I love the other pairing but Snape has a paring for this story. **_

_**Jekl: Thanks.**_

_**GatorLHA2: Yes they do.**_

_**serenityselena: Thanks hope it lives up.**_

_**InsertaCreativeUsernameHere: LOL me too'**_

_**Fallen-Petals15: Yes Draco is so sweet.**_

_**Elvesknightren: LOL they are all amazing.**_

_**gnarly nargles: Thanks.**_

_**hannahdaspannah: Yes it will be.**_

_**Lightnings Pride: Yes there will be horses don't worry.**_

_**Nanchih: You are totally right about the Muggle photo and its a plot twist so remember it.**_

_**the arithmancer: You'll get it.**_

_**Note: This story is updated at the same time as To Hogwarts with the Dog. So look for updates right together for readers reading both.**_

_**Alright go read. **_

Draco settled down on the thick lush carpet in front of the blazing fire, a book opened in front of him. His eyes scanned the neat print and he stifled a yawn as he found nothing of use in the text. Sleep tugged on his eyelids and he finally gave into the urge that had been pestering him for the last half hour. He stood stretching lazily, when he felt a prickling on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him. Wheeling about his eyes fell on a familiar form and no amount of emotion control that had beaten into him as a child could stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

His mother stood in front of him but not as he had last seen her. The fair perfect skin was gray and coated with dirt matching the mud and… was that worms in her hair? The dress she wore would have been pure white when new but it was gray with dirt and the dark brownish red stains of dried blood covered the stomach. She reached out with one arm where the skin was hanging loose with decay and her mouth the same mouth that had kissed his injuries as a baby and sung him countless lullabies was pulled back in a snarl revealing black broken teeth. She clawed at the air and opened the fiendish mouth and he was sure the bloody lips whispered his name before he screamed.

Gasping he shot upright his body coated with sweat and his breathing labored. Frantic he looked around trying to find the rotting corpse that was his mother when all the met his eyes in the darkened room was the two sleeping owls and Potter who was still dozing cuddled against his side. His sudden movement hadn't even woke the kid.

Memories of his mother tried to push themselves to the forefront of his mind but Draco did his best to ignore them. If he thought of her he would cry and he Draco Mal… whatever the bloody hell his name was didn't cry. So instead he decided focusing on Harry was his best bet. As long as he had something to do he didn't have to think. And locked away in Potter Manor Harry was his only distraction.

He examined the Gryffindor that was lying beside him all snuggled into his side. Gently he reached out to check Harry's temperature which was still hot but no where near the levels it had been the night sighed brushing the honey blond hair from his eyes impatiently. He need either hair gel or a pair of scissors to hack it off. Not having either he spent twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to make himself presentable and his hair was still annoying him. Harry was still sleeping when he slipped back into the room and Draco decided to make him something to eat. He dug around in his bag until he found a few bananas and some oatmeal. With those in hand he decided to wake Lavana not feeling like venturing farther into Potter Manor all on his own. He prodded her chest and nearly lost a finger as her lightning fast reflexes had his finger in her beak. Yelping Draco tried to yank his finger back only to find in held in Lavana's vice like grip. Hissing in pain he glared at his owl which glared back. Out of the two of them he had the feeling her glare was better.

"Let me go Lavana!" He ordered trying to keep the pain out of his voice as his finger was squished. A giggle sounded behind him and Draco looked over his shoulder to see that Harry was sitting up in bed his glasses on watching him.

"What's so funny Potter?" Draco growled turning his death glare onto his cousin.

The smile disappeared and Harry shrunk back the emerald eyes filling with fear. Draco resisted the urge to start slamming his head into the wall. How did Potter make him feel bad every thirty second?

"Can you let me go so I can talk to him?" Draco asked Lavana and the owl gave him a dirty look but released him. Ignoring his bleeding hand Draco sat on the foot of the bed looking at Harry who flinched away. Great, apparently all the progress he'd made with letting the kid cuddle up to him all night went bye bye with dirty look.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was sorta pissed off with the fact my own owl was trying to eat me." Draco tried hoping he sounded sincere.

Harry peered at him for a moment. "You said sorry." He seemed surprised.

"Yes, I seem to be saying that more in the last twenty-four hours then I have in my entire life."

Harry nodded a small smile on his face when Draco flashed him a grin.

Draco scooted closer and ruffled the messy black hair lightly. Harry leaned into the contact. "Is your hand okay?"

Draco examined it noting the two deep punctures from where the beak had dug in. "I'll be fine I think. I'm seriously considering plucking that bird though and serving her for breakfast."

Lavana hooted and launched herself into the air only to land on Harry's lap to reach out and give Draco another hard nip. Harry laughed as Draco yanked his hand away. "I don't think she wants to be served with pancakes." Harry commented shifting a little and wincing.

Draco was instantly pulling up Harry's hoodie ignoring the mews of protest from his cousin. He examined the bandages and started cursing at the stains on the bandages where blood and pus had soaked through. He felt Harry's forehead and realized the fever was back to the levels it had been last night. "How do you feel Harry?"

"I'm feel fine."

It didn't take a genius to figure out Harry was lying. Draco grabbed Harry's arms and hauled to his feet supporting his weight.

"Let me go!" Harry whined struggling weakly in his cousin's grip.

"If you are going to lie to my face about how sick you are I will just have to treat you like you are dying. That way I can ensure you don't make yourself sicker being an idiot."

Harry thrashed and whined but the hits were so weak Draco doubted they would leave red marks much less bruises. As great as that was for his skin he figured it was a bad thing since Harry was a tough little kid.

"Bathtime!" Draco sang depositing Harry roughly on the bathroom floor. Harry pouted as Draco ran the water.

"Can you undress yourself or do you need help?" Draco asked after the water was cold enough. Harry just glared at him still sulking. Draco sighed leaning against the tub. "I'm going to go grab some shampoo and conditioner when I come back in here you better be in the tub or I will set your clothes on fire so you have no choice but the get in the bath."

Draco stormed back into the room snatching up his bag before returning to the bathroom to see Harry moping in the tub. He grinned at the sight of his cousin pouting like a five year old. "What's the matter kiddo? I know the water is freezing but it should help the fever. I think the Fever Reducer I have is bad. Your temperature should be perfect with that in your system yet you're burning up."

Harry just stared at him not speaking as Draco walked over the the tub with a pair of scissors in his hand. Harry had pulled his pants and shirt off but the bandages were still on and now getting wet. Harry's eyes flickered to the scissors and he yipped in fear trying to scramble out of the tub but Draco caught his arm and pulled him back down.

"Easy Harry. Easy. Its just scissors. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to get the bandages off. Easy now." He stroked the messy black hair gently shushing Harry whenever he whimpered. "We're family now kiddo. I promise I'm not going to hurt you again."

Tears streamed down Harry's pale cheeks and slowly he relaxed enough that Draco felt comfortable enough to pull the much smaller boy against his chest stroking his hair and murmured soothingly.

Draco had always been raised to believe tears were weakness yet he couldn't fault little Harry for sobbing against his chest staining his hoodie with tears. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never in his life been a crying wreck over the sight of a pair of scissors. How did you even go about helping get over a fear of scissors? The holding him seemed to be working so Draco decided to just stick with that. What else could he do? Should he try asking why Harry was so scared? Or better yet what the hell had happened to make him look like someone tortured him? Figuring those would just upset Harry more Draco kept his mouth shut and after and eternity Harry lifted his head leaving a good amount of snot and tears on Draco but the Slytherin couldn't find it in him to be mad.

"Better?" He asked softly and Harry blushed nodding.

Draco held up the scissors. "I'm not gonna let the scary scissors hurt you kiddo I just need to cut the bandage off. Trust me. And yes I know the irony of that situation because I've been tormenting you for years but just trust me."

Harry sniffed watching warily as Draco carefully freed him from the bandages. He didn't even flinch as Draco peeled them off though the dried blood and pus made the gauze stick to his skin and had to hurt like hell. He snarled when he saw the damage to Harry's back. It was even more bruised today and pus still oozed from the open wounds while blood trickled from scabs that Harry had somehow opened.

"How bad?" Harry whispered his voice so soft and pathetic Draco wanted to hug the kid.

"Well it appears as if someone beat you half to death, then tried skinning you alive, before they decided to shove you in an oven. Then they decided to leave you out in the hot sun until your back began to look like a dead possum."

"So not that bad?" Harry asked a small smile flickering across his face until he realized Draco was not amused. He forced some of the pain relief potion down Harry's throat knowing that washing was going to hurt the kid.

"Let's get your hair washed then we'll tackle your back."

Harry peered upward. "My hair is fine."

Draco snorted. "No, its not. Your hair is impossible. Its not even nice and soft like mine. I have nothing better to do today. So we are gonna make you look presentable."

Harry snorted lightly as Draco dumped water over his head. "Who do I have to look presentable for? The rats?"

Draco shivered. "Did you see a rat? Oh Merlin if this place has rats I'm setting it on fire. Ancient magical house be damned."

Harry tilting his head back to grin at his cousin. "Yep, it was sleeping on the bed right next to you." Draco rolled his eyes swatting Harry's head lightly. "Is that why you hate Ron? 'Cause he has a pet rat?"

"I have far more sophisticated reasons for hating the Weasel." Draco explained trying to be patient as he rubbed shampoo into Harry's hair.

Harry closed his eyes while Draco rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. "I'm surprised you don't mind the cold water. I would be having a fit if I had to take a bath in freezing water."

Harry tensed and Draco tried to figure out what he had said wrong. He bit his lip watching as Harry pretty much shut down. The playful banter gone. "You okay kiddo?" Draco asked slightly concerned.

Harry shrugged shifting away when Draco tried to touch his shoulder.

"Harry is you want to talk to me I'll listen. Blaise always talks to me about his problems and he says I'm a pretty decent listener if you put a permanent sticking charm on my mouth. So if you want to talk just start speaking and I'll do my best to keep quiet." Draco tried thinking maybe if Harry told him what happened he'd heal faster mentally.

The Gryffindor looked up his emerald eyes meeting the blue-gray of his cousin. "I left school two weeks ago did you know that?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head as he poured some conditioner onto Harry's head. "No. Dumbledore told us you were in the hospital wing but I didn't see you on the train."

"Apparently Dumbledore thought I needed a chance to recover with my loving family." His voice was cold and with more hate than Draco thought was possible for the sweet little lion to have in his body. Draco continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair to remove all the tangles gently trying to keep himself from commenting.

"He refused to listen to me when I begged him to let me stay at Hogwarts or to go to the Weasleys as soon as the school year ended. " Harry tilted his head back to meet Draco's eyes and all the Slytherin could do is ruffle his hair lightly and give Harry a gentle yet encouraging smile. "My Uncle hates magic. It scares him to death I think. He calls it my freakishness."

Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You're not a freak and Magic is not freakishness." He snarled his temper flaring.

Harry gave him a small thank-you type look but Draco could have sworn he saw doubt in the emerald eyes. As if Harry didn't quite believe his words. Draco ruffled the conditioner filled hair ignoring the coconut flecks that landed on his face.

"I saw your Uncle when I went to get you. I thought I was facing a troll for a minute. Actually I should have known it wasn't a troll. They smell better and are far better looking than that man."

The sadness left Harry's eyes and he giggled. "Your right comparing him to a troll is an insult to the trolls."

Draco grinned pleased with himself. Not only had he gotten Harry to open up a little but he also had made him laugh. He was very talented at this whole taking care of people thing.

"Alright kiddo. Ready to start on your back?"

Harry nodded his head reluctantly. "I guess. But can you get this stuff out of my hair? It smells."

"Its conditioner and it does not smell. Its Tropical Paradise scented."

"My hair does not need conditioner. That's a girl thing."

Draco flicked his ear lightly. "I happen to use conditioner. It leaves my hair so nice and soft and shiny. And I'm very much male."

Harry snorted. "Well I always knew you were a feminine little bugger."

The Slytherin snorted. "Well excuse me for having personal hygiene. Not all of us can have hair that resembles a porcupine." Taking advantage of Harry's distraction Draco dabbed at his back lightly with a washcloth cleaning off some of the dried blood.

"My hair does not resemble a goddamn animal! It looks like my father's."

Draco couldn't stop the smirk that lifted his lips. "I didn't know the Potters traced their line back to a race of woodland animals."

Harry huffed and glared at him. "You know Malfoy I was just starting to think you weren't a prat but you seem to have a fascination for proving me wrong."

Draco's grip on the washcloth tightened and he jabbed a little harder than he meant to at a gash. Harry yipped in pain scooting away from him fear in his eyes.

"My name isn't Malfoy anymore Potter." Draco hissed not sure why he was so pissed off but knowing that his hatred for Lucius Malfoy was even greater than it had been before. He did not want to ever be reminded that he had ever thought that man was his father.

Confusion mixed with the fear and Draco clenched his hands taking calming breaths trying to get his temper in check. Punching Harry would not be a good idea. He would never forgive himself for terrorizing the kid. Well anymore then he had before he realized the kid was abused. Getting his temper in check he managed to flash a smile. "Sorry kiddo. I don't like being called that man's son. He wasn't as bad as your Uncle but he had a similar approach to parenting." Draco hesitated. Should he admit that Lucius wasn't his father? Harry had talked to him about his home life a touch. So maybe he should offer some information back. Build up Harry's trust in him. "I just found out that I'm a bastard child. My mother cheated on him and I'm that guy's kid."

Harry blinked surprised. "Is that why you look different? Your hair is a different color and you just look different. Not like him."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. My mother told me right before she sent me away. All she gave me was a stupid photograph of him. Not even his name." He whined and much to his surprise Harry turned around and cautiously hugged his neck. Draco tensed for a moment before returning to hug gently careful not to mess up Harry's back farther.

After a moment Harry pulled back and offered Draco his hand. The blonde stared at him wondering if the fever had damaged Harry's brain.

"Remember you offered to be my friend in First Year."

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes. The Weasel annoyed me and you decided you'd rather have him for a friend than me." Draco couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He'd liked Harry from the moment he'd met him in Madam Malkin's. He would have extended his offer of friendship even if Harry hadn't been Harry Potter.

"I should have given you a chance before. I'm sorry. You don't seem to be that bad of a guy. So I want to try and be friends." Harry moved his hand closer to Draco who took it. "Friends?" Harry asked.

"I guess we can try. Friends."

Harry smirked at him his eyes playful. "There is one condition Draco."

The Slytherin tensed. "What?"

"Get this god awful stuff out of my hair."

Draco went to flick his ear again but Harry dodged giggling. Draco grabbed his wand out of his jeans and pointed it at Harry who froze looking scared but Draco simply commanded "Aguamenti!" Ice cold water blasted out of his wand drenching Harry's hair and leaving him spitting out a mouthful of conditioner filled water.

"You never said I had to wash your hair nicely." Draco teased lightly. Harry glared at the Slytherin though a smile was tugging at his lips. A thought came to mind and Draco flicked his wand repeating the spell. This time warm water gushed out in a soft steady stream and Draco directed it at Harry's back rinsing the wounds out far easier and less painfully than Draco prodding at it with a washcloth.

"There you're clean." Draco nodded at the bag lying on the floor. "Clothes are in there. Wear whatever you want I'm gonna go see if I can find us some food."

Harry nodded as Draco left the room. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it was nearly two in the afternoon no wonder he was starving. Now that it was light out Draco realized how dusty the room was and he wrinkled his nose drawing his wand and beginning to cast Scourgify's around the room. Uncle Sev always made him clean his potion's cauldron with the spell and he was quite good at it. By the time Harry emerged from the bathroom limping and relying heavily on the door frame to keep right side up the large bedroom was gleaming. Seeing Harry Draco hurried over and helped him into the bed. Harry sat down heavily and Draco threw a banana at his head before ripping into his own. He glanced over at Harry and noticed he wasn't eating. "Something wrong with the lovely breakfast I have provided?"

Harry shook his head. "Not hungry."

Draco frowned. "You need to eat." He picked up the banana and prodded Harry in the cheek with it. Harry rolled his eyes before flopping over on his side and burrowing under the blankets. Draco poked his shoulder with the banana again earning a moody whine. Amused with the reaction Draco nudged Harry again. This time Harry's hand the one attached to his unbroken arm shot out from under the blankets and snagged the offending fruit. Somehow without looking he managed to throw it so it smacked Draco square in the face.

The Slytherin recoiled and somehow managed to lean too far back and end up flipping over backward off the bed... and landing on his very handsome ass.

"Oww! I think you just bruised my arse."

Harry's head shot up. "What was that?"

"I just bruised my arse because of you. Do you realize how many people around the world must be sobbing that my best feature was just damaged?"

Harry waved his comments off his head cocked to the side slightly. "I don't honestly care about your arse Drake. I meant what's that noise?"

Draco shut his mouth choking back a nasty retort thoroughly hurt. He couldn't believe Harry had just been so cruel to him. Not even asking how his rear felt. But he did listen and heard nothing but his own heartbeat and breathing. "I don't hear anything."

"Its like a ringing buzzing sort of noise. Kinda like an alarm clock going off combined with a smoke detector."

Draco was tempted to point out he was a very respectable pureblood because their was no way his mother would have fallen to screwing a mudblood and that he had no idea what those things were when the words made sense. He jumped to his feet his bruised rear forgotten and grabbed his wand throwing Harry his. "That's the wards. This place is tuned into your blood and it senses someone that isn't a Potter but had permission to cross entering. Who the hell did you give permission to come here?"

"Where is here? I don't even know where we are. I forgot to ask you. And I certainly didn't invite anyone."

"Where at Potter Manor. How did you not recognize your family home?"

"I thought my parents house was destroyed when Voldemort attacked them?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's flinch.

"That was their house in Godric's Hollow. This is your father's family house." Seeing that Harry was still confused Draco gave him the short story. "Okay so basically each of the Ancient and Noble houses has its family house. Each generation adds to the wards and magic in the very house. The current Lord or Lady and his or her heir are the only ones though that can allow people to enter. They either have to have written or verbal permission to enter or be taken through the wards by touching either the Lord or Lady or heir. Keeping up?"

Harry nodded and Draco wondered if Potter had more IQ then he previously thought. "Your father is still considered the Lord because clearly no one did the ritual to make you the Lord of the House. You either have to be eleven with a guardian approved by the House's magic itself doing the ceremony or you have to turn seventeen or older and you are automatically made the Lord. I was touching you when we passed the wards so I got in okay. But lets say I hadn't been touching you or had your permission to cross the spell that Dark spell each family is known for would be activated and it would have attacked me. The Malfoy's use the Avada since they aren't a Most Noble and Ancient Family. The Black's have a spell which forces a grain of sand into your stomach that burns red hot like a coal and burns its way through your stomach. It normally take about an hour to die. I believe the Potter's Dark Spell makes your blood boil. Not entirely sure." He noticed Harry's queasy expression and decided to move on. "Anyways when the previous Lord or Lady dies only the guardian they appointed for the heir and the heir can enter the wards until the heir invites more people to cross. I believe the guardian can invite someone across too but I think they have to share blood or something. But if anyone crosses the Lord, Lady, or heir will hear an alarm sound to allow them to cross. So who would your father and the House have decided to be your guardian? Since they seem to be the only option as to what set the wards off."

Harry could only shrug.

A voice filled the house clearly magically amplified. "Where did you get to Pup? Come on out and give your godfather a hug!"

Draco threw a look at Harry. "Did you know you have a godfather?"

Harry shook his head black hair tumbling into his eyes. His good hand had his wand clenched in it and Draco stepped forward so Harry was shielded from sight behind him.

The voice boomed out again. "Come on Prongslet I won't hurt you. Come here I want to see my baby boy."

Harry looked like he'd rather be fed to a dragon then move and Draco wondered where all the Gryffindor bravery had gone. An odd snuffling came from the other side of the door and Draco bit his lip hard trying to keep from running.

The snuffling stopped and Draco heard footsteps and as he watched the door handle turned.

_**What did you guys think? The escape will be a flashback in the next chapter. I didn't want to go two chaps in a row without the boys. Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

***gulps* Um I know I've been MIA for a month but I have a very good reason. A plot bunny mauled me. It decided that I needed to write a Percy Jackson Character read with Percy/Apollo and Artemis/Luke. Don't ask I think I've gone crazy...**

**Someone suggested that I put the review answering at the bottom. I shall try it this chapter and you guys can let me know if you like it. **

**Anyways THwtD for those of you who are reading it is giving me problems with Writers Block so it will not be updated with this story. **

Snape just stared open mouthed as Sirius bonded out of the cell his naturally hyper personality kicking in. Harry was in danger. His baby boy could be in trouble. The stolen wand felt just wrong in his hand as he prowled down the rows of cells ignoring the few prisoners that were peeking their heads out to look. Sirius spotted his beloved cousin and he flashed her a grin.

"Aww what's wrong Bella? Did Snapeydoodle decide to save my adorable arse instead of your creepy one? Don't take it personally. See he doesn't want to share old Voldy's love and we all know what you two were doing in his little love nest."

She growled and slammed into her cell door and Sirius stepped closer so he was only an inch from her grasping hands. His grin grew larger as Bellatrix screamed more profanities than he knew existed at his handsome face. "Aww what's the matter? Your wittle arms too short to reach big mean Siri?"

"I am going to rip your head off and shove it up your ass to make stuffing!"

Sirius cocked his head to the side as if debating. "Well you would have to add some seasoning first. Maybe a little salt, some rosemary, hmm maybe some thyme."

Bellatrix tried to spit on him but Sirius nimbly jumped aside. He opened his mouth to utter a few more taunts when Snape stalked by grabbing Sirius by the scruff on his neck and dragging him along.

"Let me go you overgrown bat. The bitch needs to pay. She nearly ruined my makeup. Do you realize how much you have to pay the local rats to sneak in some decent mascara?"

Snape looked like he was trying to decide if Azkaban had driven the eldest Marauder insane. Sirius squirmed out of Snape's hold and pranced ahead his eyes bright and his happy-go-lucky personality back full force without the Dementors to suppress it.

"Black I swear to Merlin if you are mental I will personally throw you back in that cell."

Sirius snorted wagging his eyebrows playfully at the same time. "Please. I'm a Marauder. We didn't have any sanity to lose."

Snape just stared as if really considering his threat watching as Sirius peered into each cell looking for more people to launch his taunts at. Snape just trailed behind looking like he wanted to fling himself off a cliff then babysit the overgrown puppy who was running around. Even as he watched Sirius grew bored with just zig-zagging back and forth between the cells and decided to throw in a bit of skipping. Snape's face was priceless when Sirius threw one of his trademark smiles over his shoulders. The one that normally had woman drooling at his feet and people flinging engagement rings at his head. Snape apparently wasn't into pretty boys since he just rolled his eyes. Sirius turned around huffing crossing his arms and pouting.

"You didn't compliment my beautiful smile. I get it. You would rather go screw your disgusting snake man. That's it we are over! Go snog a dementor!" Sirius spun around and stormed off down the hall leaving Snape wondering if the Dementors were the better option.

Sirius knew his way around Azkaban quite well. James and him had been training to be Aurors before Harry was born. Even so it took him nearly half an hour before he found the exit. Every Dementor that was stupid enough to go near him was repelled by his powerful Patronus. Padfoot lurked close to the surface aiding Sirius in remembering. Memories of holding James close with Harry cradled between their chests blazed in his mind filling him with such love and happiness that the whole of Azkaban was lit up by the shaggy black dog that ran ahead. He didn't check to see if Snape was following. He honestly didn't care if the man had taken his suggestion and gone go have a little make out session with the local Dementors. Not like he needed him. He could find Harry and the other kid all on his own.

He needed his baby back. James would be coming back from the dead to beat him to death if he didn't run to his baby boy's aid. What would Harry do if he didn't get to him soon? The kid might take after him and be trying to find trouble.

Sirius knew exactly where Harry was. The kid had to have a brain right? He would follow his blood. And his blood would lead him to several places but if his blood was smart it would lead him to one place. And this whole mental conversation was confusing the hell out of him.

He paused at the top of a staircase looking down. Below him he could see several Aurors a witch and wizard talking softly while another wizard was lying on a couch reading the Daily Prophet.

The witch looked familiar and Sirius studied her for a long minute. Why did he know her? She was young too young to have gone to school with him. Maybe twenty at the oldest with bright pink hair and she was chattering the ear off of a tall black wizard who looked like he was about to join Snape in snogging the Dementors.

"Please I just want to talk to him. What harm can it do?"

"Because the rules state that you are not allowed to visit the block holding any blood relatives. And I can't even count how many of your relatives are drooling upstairs."

"PLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The wizard stuck his fingers in his ears while the pink haired girl bounced up and down in front of his face still continuing with her drawn out please. Sirius grinned watching amused as she began to tug on the wizard's arm and prod him in the face with her wand.

Sirius felt breathing on the back of his neck and he wheeled around stabbing Snape in the eye with his stolen wand. Snape yelped cursing as he clamped a hand over his watering eye. Sirius kicked him in the leg as the begging cut off and running footsteps were heard. The three Aurors came tearing up the stairs and Sirius Stupified the wizard in the lead which happened to be the one the girl was tormenting. The other wizard tried to retaliate but Snape took him down with a quick stunner leaving only the girl who had her wand pointed at Sirius's chest. Snape hesitated clearly realizing that the girl would Avada Sirius before he so much as opened his mouth.

So Sirius took his life into his own hands. He flashed a breathtaking grin realizing his matted hair and filthy body was most likely gonna hurt his sex appeal but he was the most sexy man ever except for maybe his Jamsie. "Hey angel."

The girl did not look impressed and she stepped closer. Her eyes were filled with hurt and Sirius was confused. Had he harmed her or something? She was definitely not an ex-girlfriend for obvious reasons. So what had he done to upset this girl so badly?

"Its true." She whispered so softly that Sirius even with his Animagus hearing barely heard it.

"Um am I the only one confused here? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I have no idea who you are kid."

She ducked her head so the pink hair tumbled into her eyes blocking them from view. "You don't remember me?"

Sirius studied her face intently noting the shape of her jaw and the way her lips moved as she talked. "Um still no idea."

She fisted her left hand over her heart and twisted it sharply to the left before making clawing her fingers lightly over her heart. Sirius sucked in breath. "Tonksie?"

The girl gave him a timid smile nodding and Sirius repeated the gesture.

"Look how big you got. My baby girl is all grown up."

Snape still clutching at his now swollen eye looked between them. "I take it you know her?"

Sirius nodded trying to decide if he was thrilled to see the girl he had helped raise or not.

"I told everyone that you were innocent. I became an Auror to help free you and its true. How could you do that me? To Jamie? To poor Harry?"

Sirius understood instantly what she meant. "Tonksie I didn't do it. I was framed."

Tonks sniffed shimmering in her gray eyes. Eyes that Sirius noted that she had made to resemble his. Gray with flecks of blue.

"Then why are you escaping with a Death Eater?"

Sirius resisted the urge to turn around and kill Snape for ruining his reunion with his little Tonksie by having his ugly mug around.

"Because Harry is missing."

Tonks eyes widened in fear and worry. "But none of the Aurors have been informed."

Snape jumped in. "Because I doubt Dumbledore informed the Aurors. The Wards around Potter's house went off. Someone used a spell to somehow yank Harry away. It wasn't Apparating or any magic I've seen. There was no trace. It was just an explosion of magic and he was gone. Dumbledore insists he was kidnapped by Death Eaters."

Sirius's head snapped up. "Was their blood? Or a bowl with traces of blood?"

Snape looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Because its an old pureblood ritual. But we are leaving to get him NOW!" Sirius who had already been panicking before about his baby he was now frantic. "It can only be done by the heir when he is close to death."

"Potter isn't a pureblood though."

Sirius looked at Snape like he was mental. "Of course he is."

Snape looked like he was going to say something but stopped. "But how would Draco go missing around the same time?"

"Don't know and barely care. I know exactly where my pup is now and we are heading right there. Come on Tonksie we'll throw Snapeypoo here in a cell and go find my baby."

Tonks hesitated and slowly lowered her wand. "You really care about Harry don't you?"

"Of course he's my baby boy."

Giving Sirius no warning Tonks flung herself forward and hugged him tightly. Sirius returned the hug gratefully kissing the bubblegum pink hair. "Glad someone believes me." He whispered.

Tonks smiled at him. "I didn't think you were smart enough to become a Death Eater."

Sirius flicked her ear lightly. "Well at least I have style. Pink hair? Why don't you just carry a sign that says "I'm desperate to attract attention"."

She kicked his leg just hard enough that Sirius felt it before wrinkling her nose. "You smell."

Sirius huffed putting on his best offended face. "Well you don't exactly smell like roses either kiddo. What the hell is that smell?"

Tonks beamed but grabbed Sirius's hand tugging him along leaving Snape to follow confused but too stubborn to ask. "Its a muggle perfume. Cotton candy scented."

Sirius rolled his eyes but his urgency that Harry was lying injured in Potter Manor fueled him. Tonks smiled at him. "Siri I don't think Harry is in mortal danger. You would have to ask him but I don't think he would know that ritual on his own. I barely know what it is and I couldn't do it."

Somewhat reassured Sirius allowed Tonks to drag him to the only Apparation point on the island. Snape trailing grumbling about how he already knew where it was. Tonks stopped at the spot near a tall rock the tallest on the pebble covered beach. Waves lapped against the shore and Sirius shivered cold in just his simple prison robe. Tonks kept her hold on his hand but she turned towards Snape allowing Sirius to lean against her and soak up her warmth. His baby cousin had always radiated heat.

"How did you break this dufus out? Everyone else belongs in their as far as I know." She turned towards Sirius who was all but curled up against her side. "Cold Siri?"

Snape ignored her concern for his recent rescue's health and spoke. "It was simple honestly. I just disillusioned myself and waited for one of you to go check on the prisoners so I didn't trip the wards that would go off when a person crossed. I followed him upstairs and stunned him. It was simple."

Tonks looked concern. "That is really easy. But after this little escape I think the wards will be worked on." She stood on tiptoes to kiss Sirius cheek. "You better get going. Send me an owl or a Patronus when you can. I want to meet my baby cousin."

She hugged him one last time and flashed Snape a grin before taking off back towards Azkaban.

Snape eyed Sirius critically. "You will scare Potter half to death if you show up looking like that. We shall stop by my house to clean you up and I shall gather my things." He offered his arm which Sirius took.

After only an instant Sirius found himself standing in a living room that was dark and cluttered with books. Snape pointed at a side door. "That's the bathroom. Clean up and I'll find you something to wear."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't wear wizarding clothes. I hate robes. They are so uncomfortable and you can't ride a motorcycle in robes very easily. I am going to go get some gold for myself and buy some decent clothing. Plus they totally ruin the view of my amazing arse."

Without waiting for Snape to say anything Sirius stalked out the door and after making sure that no pesky Death Eaters were watching he shifted. His tail lashed the air and he stretched enjoying the feeling. He took a deep breath trying to become zen so he could apparate as a dog. It was far from easy but Sirius was a very talented puppy. It only took him a moment to Apparate in the Shrieking Shack which had clearly not been touched in ages. Right under the bed was a bag of money stashed there by Sirius incase the Marauders had to go into hiding suddenly. He snagged the bag in his mouth trying to ignore the taste of dust on his tongue and Apparated again.

This time he popped into existence right in the middle of a closed Muggle clothing shop that he and James had often gone too. Shifting quickly Sirius yanked several pairs of black jeans off the racks along with with a plain red shirt. Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor. He wasn't worried about the size. He could shrink them or enlarge them later. What he was worried about was finding a leather jacket. His had gone bye bye the day he got arrested and he missed it. Not to mention James always said he was sexiest in black leather.

At the thought of James Sirius's head fell. His heart ached and even after twelve years he missed the annoying little bastard. James had been his rock, his sanity (Ironic since the man could barely be called sane on a good day), his best friend, and of course had given him the center of his universe in Harry.

He bit his lip forcing memories of his baby boy to the front of his mind. Harry toddling across the room and into his arms for the first time. The first time he had taken Harry out on his motorcycle and the way the little boy had giggled in his arms as the wind whipped by.

He'd been away from his baby for far too long. He wasn't going to be away from him for much longer. He just needed to get cleaned up and then he was saving his baby. He dug some Muggle money out of the bag and threw it on the counter. Snatching a leather jacket off the counter and grabbing some boxers, boots, and socks Sirius spun around selecting a few other shirts that would look nice with his new jacket. Though he could wear a tutu and still be sexy. He was just that masculine.

Sirius went back to Snape's and found the man still staring at the door.

"Miss me Snapeypoo?" Sirius asked as he pranced into the room his goodies in his arms.

"You've been starved, locked in a ten by ten cell for twelve years, have been tormented by Dementors and you seem perfectly fine. What is wrong with you?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm a special boy." Sirius beamed and skipped into the bathroom but not before calling over his shoulder. "If I catch you peeking at my naked body I shall feed you to a troll. And not those puny ones that are all the rage. A big ugly green rancid smelling one that likes to strip skin off you while you're alive and gnaw on your toes while you're breathing."

Snape just started hitting his head into the wall. "Why? Why Merlin did you have to be Draco's only hope."

Sirius stuck his head out. "Whose Draco again? 'Cause I only remember talking about my adorable little boy."

Snape just hit his head into the wall harder.

"I'm not an expert on the whole brain cell thingy. Most of mine ran away or never existed but I'm pretty sure that head injuries are bad for them."

Snape grabbed a book off a nearby bookshelf and stared at it intently then at Sirius who still had his head sticking out of the bathroom door.

"Aww do you want to throw a book at me? Lily did that often and it is quite useless. It will just bounce off. One of the zillion and one benefits to having a hard head."

Snape set the book down and turned his back though Sirius could see how hard he was clenching his hands. Snickering slightly Sirius opened the door just a touch more and stepped out completely comfortable walking around naked. He snagged a book up and threw it hitting Snape right in the arse. Snape wheeled about but only got a glimpse of Sirius's backend before the door slammed shut.

Snape exhaled sharply trying to get his temper in check before going and packing.

Two hours later Sirius emerged from the bathroom dressed in a red shirt with gold lettering, tight fitting black jeans that was most likely keeping him from reproducing ever again, and of course his leather jacket. He was clean shaven and his hair had been cut so it fell is soft waves to his chin and was carefully messy. He went to stand beside Snape smiling like the cat that just ate the pixie and Snape glanced at him suspiciously. Sirius started to giggle and Snape glared at him until he saw Sirius's shirt. "I'm with stupid." Was written in glittering gold cursive across his chest with a finger pointing right at the Death Eater.

Snape rolled his eyes picking up his bag and trying to walk off but found that Sirius had decided that he had to keep his "I'm with Stupid" shirt pointed at Snape at all times which meant following him around. After five minutes of walking in a circle to escape the Marauder Snape decided life was too short and stopped. He knew that Sirius was like a dog with bone when he got an idea in that tiny little brain of his.

"Are you done so I can go find my baby?" Sirius asked when Snape finally stopped moving.

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Snape's hand and slashed it open with a quick spell. Snape yipped trying to jerk away but Sirius was stronger. Carefully Sirius cut his own finger open and let two drops of his blood fall onto Snape's hand so that their blood combined. He then pictured the place he'd grown up in his mind and took them there.

Potter Manor was exactly as Sirius remembered it as he landed in the living room though a lot dustier. He felt the wards wash over him humming as they realized it was him. The magic poured into him trying to strength his body that was weakened by the Dementors and Sirius smiled knowing that James had worked his ass off trying to make the Wards behave around him and apparently it had paid off. The Wards had let him Apparate right in. Normally any attempt to do that except by the Lord would end up with the person's blood boiling. But instead the magic of the house was welcoming him and trying to help. James really was the most amazing little creature. Sirius bit his lip again to make sure he didn't allow himself to wallow in sadness. He had to focus on the good memories not the pain of losing James.

He could tell that someone had been in the house recently. Footprints had disturbed the dust and Sirius couldn't help it he called out for his baby.

"Where did you get to Pup? Come on out and give me a hug!"

Snape shushed him and Sirius strained his ears but got no reply. So he opened his mouth again. "Come on Prongslet I won't hurt you. Come here I want to see my baby boy."

Still no answer. He turned to Snape. "Don't freak out 'k?" Sirius didn't wait for a reply he jumped forward shifting as he did. Snape gasped behind him but Sirius didn't care as he ran tracking a scent he knew better than his own. His pup's scent.

He found his pup's blood mixed in with the smell which worried him slightly but also a scent that seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite put his paw on why. Snape was on his heels and Sirius thundered up the stairs his heart feeling like it was going to burst with excitement at finally getting to see his baby again. Finally the trail ended and Sirius shifted back to human and made to open the door. His wand held loosely in his hand just in case someone decided to hex him. Like his pup.

_**POV SWITCH: DRACO**_

_The snuffling stopped and Draco heard footsteps and as he watched the door handle turned._

He readied his wand watching as the door was knocked open with such forced it slammed into the wall as a tall black haired man came bounding through the door a huge grin on his clean shaven face. He was dressed in muggle clothing didn't look too terrifying except for the wand in his hand. Draco didn't know him which meant he was as good as dead. He opened his mouth and screamed the first spell that came to mind. "Locomotor Wibbly!"

The beam of red light struck the man directly in the chest and his legs began to shake before he face planted on the carpet. He walked up to the man who was struggling to stand and stomped on his hand so he dropped his wand which Draco snagged.

"Drake watch out!" Harry shouted and Draco turned his gaze from the man to another person standing in the door this one he definitely knew. He froze staring at his own godfather. "Uncle Sev how did you..." But then he saw the wand aimed at Harry and he opened his mouth to hex him when Harry shouted his trademark Expelliarmus. The wand went flying onto land on the outstretched hand of the man on the floor who was now snarling as he staggered upright despite Draco's jelly-legs curse. Instead of turning on Harry and Draco he wheeled on Snape and flicked the wand so a powerful block of air slammed into the Potion's Master and set him flying back through the doorway until he slammed into the hall wall.

"Don't you ever point a wand at my baby." The man snarled his face full of outrage. Harry made a squeaking noise possibly since this man had just called him a baby but whatever it was it got the man's attention. He muttered the counter curse and stepped forward. Draco raised his own wand to hex him again as he started to walk towards Harry but the man disarmed him without even looking in his direction and kept his gaze on Harry who looked confused. The man grinned and without warning reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry who instantly screamed in pain as his injured ribs and back where squeezed. The man released him looking terrified.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Draco snarled but then Harry did something that completely shocked him. He reached out and flung his arms around the man's neck leaving a very confused Slytherin staring at him.

"I know you." Harry breathed looking up to study the man's face while Draco tried to pry his jaw off the floor. What the fuck was Potter doing? The man had to be some super high level Death Eater or something. No way would Uncle Sev be near him or would he have gotten passed the wards otherwise.

"You remember me pup?" The man asked keeping his arms loosely around Harry who showed no signs of letting go of him. Draco was pretty sure tears were shining in his eyes which only added to his confusion. Had James Potter screwed a Death Eater and produced Harry? Plenty of gay wizarding couples had children so was Lily Evans only a cover? The House would have allowed the Lord's bonded in even after his death. That was making more sense than anything else was.

Harry nodded smiling. "Paddy. You're Paddy."

Draco was getting even more confused in his corner as the man nodded kissing Harry's messy black hair. What was happening? Could someone please explain. Draco opened his mouth to ask before the man reached behind him and pointed his wand at Draco making the young Slytherin's mouth snap shut and refuse to open. An instant later he was pinned to the wall and getting thoroughly pissed off.

"Yes baby boy. You remembered me. You've gotten so big pup. Your such a handsome little boy. You look just like your daddy. Except for the eyes. Where did you get green eyes from pup? James had the most breathtaking hazel eyes I could have sworn you had his eyes. But other then that you look so much like him baby." The man apparently named Paddy planted another kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I remember you holding me and we were on a flying motorcycle." Harry whispered burying his face into the man's chest. "And I remember you hugging my dad."

"You were always a brilliant baby." The man went to hug him again before he noticed that there was blood soaking through the white T-shirt Harry wore. "Baby what is wrong with your back? Why are you bleeding? Harry James tell me what's wrong now!" The man demanded his voice going from soft and loving to frantic in the span of three seconds.

Harry didn't flinch away as Paddy pulled the shirt off of Harry. Draco was getting angrier by the minute. He'd been babying Potter for hours and the kid still flinched if he raised his voice yet this man had hexed people in front of Potter, had hurt his back and ribs, and had screamed when he saw the blood and when he turned Snape into a human Quaffle yet Potter was being completely trusting of him.

Paddy quickly vanished the bandages and Draco was sure his eyes were about to bug out of his head when he saw Harry's back. He snarled sounding like a wild dog not a human being as he gently inspected each and every wound.

Draco waited for some kind of freak out that would scare the shit out of Potter and send him running but when the man spoke his voice was dead calm.

"Pup what's your wand?" He asked scooping the wands up off the floor.

Harry pointed to his. "Holly and phoenix feather. 11 inches."

The man looked torn from being visibly shaken and pride. "Your Dad's wand was phoenix feather and mahogany. Mine was holly and dragon's heartstring.."

Harry beamed and Draco would have started slamming his head into the wall if he wasn't still frozen in place. Either that or vomit.

"Let's get you healed baby. Can I borrow your wand for a minute baby?"

Potter nodded watching with wide emerald eyes as the man gently began to utter a complex string of healing charms over Potter's back. Draco watched as the wounds he'd been slaving over for hours began to heal. The infection came out in a stream of pus which the man wiped up with the shirt Harry had borrowed from Draco. Then he began to disinfect each and everyone carefully before healing them leaving nothing more than a red line that Draco knew would fade to a faint scar in a few hours. Potter's wand was sickenly obedient to the man. He could practically feel it humming with magic eager to help heal its master. Draco was tempted to snap the idiot thing when he got free. The wand had to be faulty. No wand should start obeying a random person so well.

The broken arm was healed and the man conjured a sling for it so the break had a chance to harden or whatever magically fixed bones did. Potter's ribs followed and were left wrapped so they could do the same as the arm before Paddy moved on to healing every single bruise or scratch he saw on the kid. After about twenty minutes he handed the wand back to Harry.

"Better pup?"

Potter nodded black hair concealing his eyes for a moment before the man pushed the bangs aside. The man beamed hugging Harry again before jumping to his feet and strolling over to Draco who glared at him defiantly.

"Thank you. I can see his wounds were tended to as well as you could and I'm forever in your debt. Your name is Draco right?"

Draco gave the man a 'how stupid are you?'.

"Oh wait I kinda need to let you talk again huh?" He flicked his wand.

"Yes that would be helpful you idiot." Draco snapped.

The man grinned seeming as if the insult didn't faze him. "I've been called far worse pup. Sorry about that. I needed to talk to Harry without any interruptions. I'm Sirius by the way." He completely shocked Draco by pulling him into a hug. Draco froze unsure how to respond but Sirius didn't seem to mind as he bounded over to the door looking like a hyper puppy. "Or you can call me Paddy. Harry's dad called me Padfoot because he said I was his personal hellhound on a leash and Harry had a hard time saying Sirius or Padfoot as a baby so he called me Paddy. His second word by the way. Dada, Paddy, then moocyce. I think that meant motorcycle." The man cocked his head to the side as if thinking before shrugging and kicking the unconscious Snape in the ribs. "Up and at'em Snivy. Come on you're drooling on the carpet."

Harry giggled and Draco looked at him like he was insane as Sirius pointed his wand at the man and conjured a stream of water to splash him in the face. When he still didn't move Sirius kicked his leg again. "Uh oh."

"Is he dead?" Draco asked unsure how to respond to the fact his godfather wasn't moving. Not like the man paid him much attention outside of making sure he had perfect grades.

"I dunno. I'm sorta afraid to touch him to check for a pulse. Oh well. I don't need him to coo over my baby and his friend. Let's talk."

Sirius pranced over to the bed and jumped on it like a five year old. Draco tried to go check on Snape but Sirius stopped him when a serious look appeared on his face.

"So do I want to know why Harry was all torn up? What the hell happened? That idiot..." He jerked his chin in Snape's. "Broke me out of prison last night saying my baby and his godson were missing."

Prison? Sirius had been in prison. The words clicked and Draco shouted. "Harry get away from him that's Sirius Black!"

**DUH DUH DUH. There is a major plot twisty coming up. No one shall guess it.**

**Anyways review answers now.**

**Robyn Lee Swan: Haha I love Lavana. She keeps her wizard in line doesn't she?**

**Misteeirene: Glad you like.**

**silverwolf310: Yes only Sirius can make so much noise breaking in.**

**Fallen-Petals15: Though I did warn you the very first chapter about the review answering I am giving my readers the chance to see if they like it at the bottom.**

**Someone's Ghost: Don't worry a lot of the psyconess is an act. Sirius is sane well as sane as a Marauder can be.**

**hannahdaspannah: Yep the criminal and Death Eater have arrived to help.**

**lightnings's Pride: Ty returns the hug.**

**Virus Procer: Thanks. LOL worse cliffy this chap.**

**Daughter of the Full Moon: You worry me...**

**V.L Crawford: You have to be well behaved. And you are so doing the AN next chapter to explain the little twisty you helped.**

**mambajama: If Dumbles walked into Potter Manor he would be dead meat so we don't have to worry.**

**icis182: Hope you liked.**

**kittyhawk09: Well the kids have been at Potter Manor for about 18 hours and Snape went to get Sirius about 14 hours after the wards around the Dursley's crashed.**

**serentityselena: Yep lots of Drakie/Harry fluff and the mutt showing up.**

**Spring Raine: LOL well I thought that Harry could remember his motorcycle and the way he acted when he met Siri in the books all gross and prisonery. I think his subconscious recognized Sirius and he would have memories if he saw him clean. **

**ceara1888: Well I guess you will have to wait for Snape's reaction. That's if Sirius didn't kill him overreacting...**

**MDarkspIrIT: Did you like it?**

**lilyflower50: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Kemowitch92: Glad you liked**

**Sthefany: Is that Spanish? Is now a good time to mention I failed spanish?**

**ArrancarMaiden: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Midnight Alwas: Thanks.**

**Flying Cissa: Glad you liked**

**InsertACreativeUsernameHere: Glad you liked the banana. Writing the goofy scenes is my favorite part. **


End file.
